


You are as the future I always thought was going to be

by Nykam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykam/pseuds/Nykam
Summary: What could happen if Tony talks to Bucky?  Nothing bad right?(The writer is not english there will probably be some mistakes , grammar could be not perfect , thank you for your support!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is ....a very "smut" thing

-Present day-

Tony got out of his car as he stopped in front of the airport and stepped out with his best friend Rhodey to greet his friends, after the fight with Thanos he decided to stay back for some time just to relax for the first time in so many years.  
Everything that happened during the first war still haunted him in his nightmares but Tony was sure everything was going to be better.

 

-A year before- 

When he came back into the past to find those precious stones and then , in his new future , fought Thanos and won , that heavy feeling that he always felt on his chest finally dropped.  
He couldn’t be angry to Steve after what the man did , he saved his life once again , he stood right between him.  
Thor was there , luckily for both of them , the God of Thunder finally stuck his Stormbreaker right inside the head of Thanos.  
When the titan was at their feet , Tony could no longer hold himself and , grateful , that he didn’t have to see the others disappear again he finally gave up and hugged his friends.  
It felt so right , Steve hugged him for so long he was sure his bones would have been sore for days, Thor lifted him yelling to everyone that the Man of Iron got a Titan on his knees .  
The group shared some days together in Wakanda and Tony met Shuri , that girl was a gift to science, of course Peter met her too and the two went on for days discussing science and new projects , he didn’t know how talking about Black Panther new armor led to “let’s build a real Olaf!” , one thing was sure , as T’challa agreed they created monsters .  
What he didn’t expect in those days of bonding with his old friends and nerding with the little monsters was to find himself in front of that farm .  
The first time he got there that was actually not his fault , he was walking around enjoying the peace of that beautiful place when, the second time he went there to see if someone lived there but then went back soon .  
At the palace he asked around and a young and scary woman told him that the White Wolf lived there , when he found T’challa he laughed and with a big grin on his face told him that Okoye meant that Barnes was living there.  
The third time …yes he wanted to go there but he couldn’t be brave enough to get inside , he was ready to go back when someone patted an hand on his shoulder , Tony looked back and met Steve happy face  
“Do you want to come in? Buck should be awake right now”  
Tony watched him without forming words , his mouth open trying to push out his voice but nothing came out…  
Steve knocked on the door and a moment later Barnes appeared greeting his friend, Tony couldn’t do it and he left as soon as it was possible , he heard Steve saying  
“Hey , Tony came too …hey he was here , I swear…”  
But he was already hiding behind a tree too chicken to actually step in that house and meet the man .  
Back in Siberia he wanted to kill him , sure, but when he got home and saw those videos …what Hydra did to him . Thinking that Barnes didn’t have to suffer 70 years of tortures if his father spent a bit of his money to search for him as he did for Captain America , just that brought tears at his eyes . Watching a man being used like an object was an insult to the mankind , Hydra used him as Stane did to him but a million times worse.  
When he got back Tony met Natasha , she smiled and stroke his back  
“When they got him under arrest why didn’t you tell me what they did to him?”  
“No one should be treated like that , if you knew you would have tried to get after every agent Hydra still had around the globe and killed them , I knew you could have accepted what he did knowing what they did to him , Steve couldn’t tell you , he couldn’t accept the truth , he needed to not think of how his friend got brainwashed , his screams haunted him for days the first time he watched them .”  
“Steve watched the videos? When?”  
“When we got here , before Barnes decided to go back in cryo to not hurt anyone else. Tony , if you want to talk to him , do it , he isn’t mad at you . You forgot him , but , even knowing the truth there is still one person in the world that will never forget him . It’s him. He will never forget himself , but knowing that you did will help him”  
He knew she was right , Natasha could read everyone like a book so that was it . He needed to talk to Barnes. Soon before they leave Wakanda.  
He couldn’t find a better way to talk to him then going to the party the group were taking , a big fire was lighting up the night as the fighters were laughing and sharing stories , everyone expect for the younger duo, was there.  
He saw Barnes and reached for the place next to him , Steve and Rhodey looked at him immediately , he wasn’t sure why , did they got so worried he was going to hurt him ?  
When he watched at his side and saw Barnes looking down , the smile on his face quickly replaced by a straight line he understood , they were worried for Barnes , the man was finally opening to someone else except for his old pal Rogers and he ruined everything , of course Tony did the wrong thing.  
He couldn’t hold back his whine as he felt like an idiot .  
Suddenly something shocked everyone around the fire , Barnes was laughing , little tears at his eyes and a hand on his chest as he watched Tony , he couldn’t understand why but when he watched behind himself and spotted the baby goat munching on his jacked he got it , everyone laughed with Barnes and that made Tony feel happier , his jacket not so much…  
“Hey , come on buddy , I’m sure the grass is better…hey…why are you so stubborn?”  
“You’re talking to Steve , the punk goat “  
“oooooh! Then everything is clear ”  
Barnes picked up the baby goat laughing and Tony smiled pretending to be mad at it  
“You have no taste for fashion as the human Steve , I see”  
“Hey!”  
Steve yelled at him but then Natasha joined Tony telling everyone how she found Steve hiding in the corner of the locker room when she brought him to buy new clothes.  
They shared more stories before everyone left to go back to their room , he didn’t watch them but when Barnes stood up he quickly offered him to walk him back to his cabin .  
They walked for some minutes before the baby goat saved them from that painful silence with an impressive fart  
“I think your jacket got digested”  
“At least someone enjoyed my taste for fashion”  
They laughed together and he spent some minutes filling the walk with stories of the first year of Steve at the tower and the big stack of wrong sized shirts he still had in his floor.  
When Barnes got at the cabin he smiled and invited Tony to spend more time with him , he wanted to know what the future was like for someone that could enjoy it and he felt the need to hug the man and tell him that he was going to enjoy every new thing in the world but he didn’t , he nodded and waited on a chair as Barnes disappeared in the back.  
When he joined Tony , this time luckily without the baby goat they sit together and Tony started telling him about his lab , his dear Jarvis now gone forever and his new Friday , he told him about his bots and when Barnes began to ask him about his project suggesting way to prevent the issues he had , when the man showed him how bright his mind was ….Tony couldn’t resist , come on , who else could? An handsome man , with light eyes talking about since with him …how could he resist? He couldn’t.  
So Tony kissed him , he watched that scary look on his face and felt like drowning but when he tried to leave a metal hand stopped him and suddenly he was kissing Barnes , pushing him to the only bed he got in that room and took him there enjoying every moan he could get from the man , thrusting harder inside of him to make him scream his name and what a sound that was….  
When he spilled himself inside of him and watched as the man rod his orgasm begging him he fell on him then rolled on the side and tried to gain back his breath.  
Bright light woke him up , he didn’t understand where he was at first then he glanced to the side and saw him , Bar….Bucky was sleeping peacefully, his hair a mess, the light caressing his body , he was so perfect that Tony had to take a picture of him with his phone before getting his clothes on and running away from the cabin …away from Bucky , away from the beat his hearth dropped think of Bucky like his.

\- A week before-

Tony was working in his lab , he was happy to create new suits for the Avengers , he had already finished a new suit for Cap when he got a call

“Boss, I’m sorry to interrupt your work but Captain America is waiting for you on the line”  
“Pass it on Friday , thank you”

He made himself presentable and greeted Steve with a smile on his face

“Hey Cap , I thought you were going to stay there for another week , do you miss me so much?”

“Tony ….it’s….it’s important”

Tony frowned , he couldn’t understand what could have happened to them in Wakanda , they defeated the biggest enemy they met so what else could….A sudden fear took him , what if Hydra found Barnes again? Was that about him being abducted again? Sure he avoided talking to him after that night but ….oh crap he fucked up so badly again

“Tony….”

“Yes…I’m here”

“Bucky….”

He was right…..

“He is….”

Please no….

“He had….”

Please please no…he couldn’t think of that beautiful smile erased again 

“He had a baby”

“He had what?!”

Tony yelled as he heard his words , was he joking? Was he telling the truth?

“It’s complicated”

“Make it not.”

Steve sighed on his side of the screen , he was blushing and trying desperately to avoid his eyes

“He told us that 20 years ago Hydra modified his body to be able to….”

“Carry….they wanted him to get pregnant?”

“Yes…they tried to put him up with some agents but ….he killed them so they….aborted the project when they realized that no one was able to touch him and the serum they used wasn’t going to be passed to the baby eventually”

“And they didn’t care to bring him back to his normal self because those bastards didn’t care at all about a puppet”

“Yes ….”

“So why are you calling me….if he had a baby , maybe the baby is not of an hydra agent ,are you angry someone there in Wakanda laid your buddy?”

He smirked playfully but blue eyes fixed on him as Steve said 

“The baby is yours”

“No no , it’s impossible…I ….We…we had sex…yes but…”

“He is born three months ago.”

 

Tony stopped his ranting , three months ago … he was born three months ago…he….the baby was a he …. 

 

“Three months ago I became a father….”

“Yes , it’s right”

Suddenly Tony was angry , no one told him , he lost the first months of his son , why no one thought of calling for him? 

“Why?! Why are you calling me just now?!”

“Tony…”

“ What? This is to not hurt me again?!”

“No no…it wasn’t …”

“Then what?!”

“ We didn’t know….Bucky told us a week ago when we got there ….he said you left and he thought you didn’t want to know about the baby ,we talked to him and… Tony you left him without a word and ….”

Tony was shocked , as he was listening to his voice he kept thinking of the morning of all the times he thought of calling T’challa and ask him to get Bucky in line but he didn’t … Bucky thought he was done with him after that , could he be upset? No , he was the idiot one. He had a lot of chances to talk to him but he avoided to , sometimes Friday told him he had a message from Bucky but he couldn’t find the courage to read any of those …..He needed to know , he raised his hand to stop Steve and grabbed his tablet to read the messages.

 

\- Tony …I ….don’t know why you left this morning , I hope I didn’t ruin what we had-

 

\- Please Tony, I liked talking to you so much-

 

\- Tony , please, we don’t have to be in the same room , please call me-

 

\- Tony ….Tony… I’m so sorry I failed you again …I …that night I felt we were good together , I failed you again ….please-

 

-Tony …this is my last message , if you will never reply I will accept your choice and I will never bother you again …Tony , I know you will not believe but …Hydra changed me years ago , I forgot it but now …now I remember and the reason I do it’s…it’s….Tony….Tony I…. Tony I’m pregnant and the baby it’s yours…please write me back-

 

Tears were running down his cheeks , Bucky told him about the baby two months after that night , he was so stubborn in his stupid fear to get his heart broken again that he hurt the man and lost the first months of his son 

 

“Tony”

It wasn’t Steve’s voice…he knew that voice , when he looked up at the scree Bucky was there watching him , he reached for the screen 

“I…” 

“Do you want to see him?”

Tony nodded looking at the man , when a little baby appeared on the screen he felt a warm feeling in his chest , his son was beautiful 

“I…can I meet him…I’ll be in Wakanda…and…”

“No.”

Of course. Tony looked at his feet , Bucky was mad at him , he was never going to meet his son or hug him , he was never going to be a dad.

“We’re coming to New York with the others, can you meet us at the airport?”

“Yes! I’ll be there!”

He jumped on his feet as he could reach for Bucky in that way , he was going to meet his son and Bucky again , he needed to prepare everything , he needed to talk to him…

 

-Present day-

As Tony watched his friends coming to him smiling and hugging him , his eyes were searching for a figure, there , a bit far from the group Bucky was standing with a baby in his arms ….

“Go meet your son Tones”

Rhodey pushed him in front of the man and finally Tony could see him 

“Hey Tony…”

“Bucky…hi, you…you look beautiful”

“Maybe a bit chubby but …thanks…” 

Bucky smiled blushing as he watched him and Tony couldn’t resist anymore , he kissed his cheek then watched the baby, a pair of blue eyes met Tony and he knew he was already in love

“Tony , this is your son , baby boy this is your dad”

Bucky helped him holding the baby in his arms and he felt ready to cry as that little hand held his finger 

“I hope you don’t mind I …called him ..Vega… it seemed …right for me , he is the future for me”

Tony nodded as he could only focus on the baby that was trying to suck his finger giggling happily as he was being held , Tony smiled and kissed his forehead 

“Hi …Vega…”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was still amazed by the nursery, Tony worked on it instead of asking someone to do that job and he could see everywhere the love he put on those walls , when they first arrived two weeks ago Tony showed him the nursery with a big hopeful smile , watching Vega as he opened the door to reveal a wonderful room , every corner of it was painted with animals , a little goat was hiding behind a bush and he had to smile at the remind of that silly accident. The window was too big for a nursery but since they were at the compound he could accept it, the curtains around it were white with a rainbow of colorful stars , on a wall Tony Painted a little bot next to a bookcase , built as a big panda, that was filled with every book of stories that he could have ever dreamed of ,it was adorable , every corner was filled with plushies and toys .

“Brrruuuu”

Bucky smiled and looked up from the book he was reading to the baby just in time to see Vega smiling happily at his mom, Steve ruined his chances to be called dad from him but he didn’t mind , it was lovely to have that little pup.

“Are you hungry little one?”

He got a giggle and that was enough, Vega couldn’t talk already , but he could see a spark of his father’s genius in those curious eyes but for now he was his lovely little boy.

“Ok , time to eat then”

As he left the book on the bookstore he goes to pick up his son and a minute later he was walking to the communal kitchen where he met Pepper and Rhodey, the two were talking about something sitting at the table but as they walked inside they stood up smiling.

“Oh there he is!”

Rhodey poked Vega’s cheek and got a whine from the baby that made the man laugh happily as Pepper was taking pictures

“Oh my , he is lovely , I hope I was here two weeks ago!”

“Hey you got Tones out of the city to come here and meet him, you are lucky , he never leaves Vega”

Bucky blushed at his words , Tony really didn’t leave his son alone when he was at the compound , he was happy that he loved his baby so much, yes he left Bucky but he loved Vega and that was enough to be happy

“Can I hold him?”

“Yes sure , I need to make a bottle of milk for him”

Pepper picked Vega and watched the baby cooing at him , as she rocked Vega in her arms and Rhodey raised a toy to distract the baby , Bucky started to warm up some milk , he glanced back as he heard Vega laughing happily as he was trying to grab the plushie bee Rhodey was holding.  
Bucky poured the milk in the bootle and walked back to them , they helped him holding Vega and he started feeding him sitting on the couch , Pepper took some pictures and laughed as he showed something to Rhodey 

“Something wrong?”

“Oh no , Tones got the picture and he is whining about us stealing his son”

“Tony will fuss a lot , you know?”

“Tones will pout as as, Pepper, we should start to search for a bunker as he is still out there”

Bucky smiled softly thinking of Tony so sad to stay away from Vega and when he looked down he smiled more watching the baby happily sucking his milk , those moments were so precious to him , he never thought he could have something like this and he would have never hoped that someone like Tony gave him the best gift he could ever receive.

 

As Rhodey said Tony actually got a pout stuck on his face whenever Pepper or Rhodes were talking to him , it was funny to see that man , always smart and brave , giggling and laughing with Vega as they played with plushies together.  
Tony started to tickle Vega and he burst out in a big laugh trying to stop his dad’s hands , Bucky took picture of every moment the two were sharing together and he was filling an album with so many pictures he had to buy already another album. His favorite pictures were three and he could never forget the moments he took them.

The first one was the picture of the first time Tony changed Vega’s diaper , that day was a funny one , Tony was so proud of himself at the end that he told everyone that he did it.  
Well …he wasn’t so happy when he had do , really, to it…

 

“Vega , you are so cute how can you make something so awful ….”

“it’s a diaper…”

“What? No , Bucky , this isn’t normal…”

Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek smiling as he was still cleaning the baby , he insisted to do everything Bucky did alone in those three months without him , changing the diaper was a thing Tony still couldn’t understand , he was always shocked by the smell and kept arguing with the baby about planning to kill his dad , but everytime Vega laughed Tony drooped the subject and kissed that little face to make him giggle more.

 

The second one was the picture of the first time Tony showed Vega his lab , he brought them down there and showed him his bots , Friday greeted them , the voice coming from nowhere scared the baby at first , he sobbed for a few seconds as Bucky rocked him but Tony did his best to make him happy again and he showed the baby bright lights that he explained were atoms of a new element he invented when he needed a new core for his reactor . The lights helped calming the baby and he was soon trying to catch the blue orbs , Tony smiled watching the scene in front of him then picked his son in his arms and walked to the bots , in the picture Tony was holding Vega as the baby was touching Dum-E’s claw, making his father happy as he never thought a man could be

 

“This are my bots baby boy , the voice is Friday! I built them”

“Tony he is too young to understand…”

“What? No , he is a Stark! Look he is smiling!”

 

The last one was the picture of the first nap they took together , as Vega drifted off to sleep Tony slowly followed him and Bucky found them sleeping together , the baby was laying on his dad’s chest as the man was snoring softly on the couch , a hand on the baby’s back to keep him in place and a serene smile on his face.  
Bucky took the picture and kissed their cheeks then, sitting on a chair next to them , he fell asleep with them .

 

“Bucky?”

He looked up meeting Tony’s eyes as he smiled looking at the album Bucky blushed , an hand on his shoulder held him tight and a kiss was planted on his head, he needed to tell him that he was happy he was the father of his son? He hoped Tony knew already , he still felt something for him but he was sure that everything they could have ended that morning when the genius left him alone .

“Hey …I know I have no right to ask you this , I was an idiot and I left you for so many months …I …”

 

“Tony , you don’t have to tell anything , you …made your choice and I respect that , I’m not angry at you , you gave me Vega …”

“You gave me a son , Bucky , I always dreamed to have one but I was getting old ….thank you”

“ I should thank you too , you gave us a place , you are giving him the future I always dreamed of”

“There is something else I wish you will let me do…”

“Of course ,you know you can do anything you want with Vega, he is you son Tony!”

“No …it’s not about him , it’s about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Bucky would you…. Can I…take you out sometime?”

“You…you want to…date me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work! I hope you will like this new chapter too!! 
> 
> I will had a new chapter soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny day , that morning Tony woke up after a full night of sleep , no nightmares , no fear , he felt great and it was probably because in the room next to his one , a little Stark was sleeping peacefully and, maybe, because Bucky agreed to go out with him.  
He smiled looking at the ceiling , it was a good day and he hoped it could go better. He rolled around in the sheets chuckling , he never felt so happy and the warm felling around his heart was so good.  
Eventually he had to get up and get ready for the world , the first thing he did was checking on Vega and here he found him still asleep in his crib. 

“Hey , sunshine,I hope you are having a good dream” 

Tony kissed Vega’s forehead then left going to the kitchen where he made a fresh pot of coffee , ah what a big invention that liquid was , he loved the taste of it, maybe he could make a special coffee and sell it with name Starkest Coffee , no ok , it was silly …maybe.  
He sat on the couch drinking his coffee when Steve walked inside in his jogging outfit , how could that man still go running at the early hours in the morning it was always difficult to understand.

“Good morning Tony”

Steve seemed in a good mood as he walked to the fridge smiling , when he sat next to him drinking some orange juice Tony held his breath for a few seconds then turned to face him as he blurted out 

“Can you babysit Vega tomorrow?”

Steve looked at him confused at first then smiled and nodded , Tony passed him a newspaper smiling as Steve , he probably understood …he hoped so…should have Tony asked him? No why ….yes Bucky was his friend but they weren’t dating, he was sure of that .

“Bucky likes pizza”

Steve said then left Tony alone with a lot of thought , he needed a plan. Maybe he had to really start a plan. He walked to his lab and clapped his hands smiling around

“Ok guys , daddy is here , we need to work on a new project”

“Should I name the file Boss?”

“Yes Friday , let’s call it : Snowflake party!”

They made a lot of thinking about the best restaurant , the best activity , what Bucky could have liked to see and what he wanted to show him .  
Six hours later Tony got a plan and he was already scheduling everything for the best date in the history of dates.

Bucky , meantime, had fed Vega and was talking with Wanda about stores where he could find new things for the baby , he was getting bigger for the clothes they had and he didn’t want to bother Tony , he bought so many clothes for Vega and those were already too little for him

“It’s normal Bucky , your baby is growing up and , maybe , you passed him some of your serum during the pregnancy”

“Yes, maybe it’s growing faster because of that “

“You could ask Tony “

“What? No! I can’t ask him to buy more things , I can’t use him like that!”

“But you aren’t using him , he is Vega’s dad , he would be happy to do something for him”

Bucky shook his head then left the room holding the baby in his arms , he needed to think about that , he didn’t want to use Tony , he was so tender with Vega and he couldn’t think of him leaving the baby because of something he could have done alone.  
He went to the gym searching for the Official Punk but Steve wasn’t there that day , it was silly , he was always there , maybe he was finally going out with someone?

“Hey , what are you doing here with the little spy?”

“Natalya…I was searching for Steve”

“Something bad happened?”

“No no , it’s about…”

“Tony.”

He nodded and looked at Vega sucking on his fist then he looked up at her and nodded again  
“I need new clothes for the baby but I feel like I’m using Tony and I can’t do that”

“You’re really a jerk like he calls you all the time”

“Hey!”

“Please. Tony loves Vega as much as he loves you. Go ask him to help you finding clothes and let him be the dad he wants to be , you know about his childhood? Well , it was nothing like what Vega already has. Let him be his dad and stop thinking like that.”

As she smiled and patted his shoulder Bucky turned around and walked out of the gym , Nat was right about something , he was really a jerk but he wasn’t so much to think of Tony just as a credit card.  
As he reached for the lab and looked at the genius laughing surrounded by his bots he decided to make his move 

 

“Boss, Mr Barnes and little Mr Stark are outside “

“Let them in!”

Tony looked at the door and jumped on his feet as he reached for his son that giggling curled in his dad’s arms

“Hey ! What are you doing there? Coming to play with Dum-E , he missed you ,sunshine”

“Tony ,can I ask you something?”

“Uhm? Of course”

“Would you like to go out with me today to buy new clothes for Vega?”

Tony’s eyes were bright as his smile as he nodded and kissed the baby’s puffy cheek , Bucky smiled back , he did the right thing at least , maybe he could give Tony something back?

“Hey , I thought you would like to have a little assistant today”

“What are you talking about?”

Bucky chuckling took something from his pocket and showed him a little stuffed screwdriver plushie

“Oh! Vega! You want to help daddy?”

The baby yelled happily then hugged Tony sucking on his nose 

“Sunshine you say yes in such a weird and adorable way , I can’t say no to that”

Bucky passed him the plushie and started walking to the door before a hand held his metal one and he turned around to face Tony 

“Stay here , I could like to have another assistant…please”

 

Two hours later they left with a baby sleeping against Tony’s chest , they had a funny evening , they talked about cars and Tony held Vega as they pretended to fix together a circuit and now they were tucking Vega in his crib , they kissed his cheeks at the same time then left the room smiling and stopped in front of the door as they watched the baby for a last time before closing it.

“Thank you Bucky , it was the best day of my life”

“I’m glad you liked your assistants for today Mr Stark”

They both laughed again and when they looked at each other that warm feeling was embracing their hearts so Bucky had to do it.  
With a step he reached for Tony’s cheek and sealed their lips together . It was only for a moment before he was already walking away but , when he locked the door of his bedroom behind his back he could still feel the taste of the Tony’s lips on his own.

Tony was still there , looking at him leave as he felt butterflies in his stomach , Bucky kissed him and with that his heart forget a beat but he didn’t mind as he went to his own room and started jumping around cheering like a teen at his first crush he truly believed that he lived the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading my work!  
> The next chapter will be the date and.....a new couple will get together!


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky could have never imagined that someone like Tony could go crazy in a baby store but here they were , he was holding a little shirt as Tony was running everywhere picking so many clothes he couldn’t hold them all.

“Bucky! Bucky!!! Have you seen these? Oh ! Look kittens!”

Bucky looked at him as the man picked a new pair of shirts with kittens that were cuddling together , he smiled and kept searching for useful things for Vega then Tony appeared at his side with big pleading eyes as he was holding a little suit resembling the Iron Man suit.

“Please….I need Iron Baby …can we take this?”

Bucky chuckling picked the suit and looked at it to be sure Vega could wear it for more then a month since Tony was so happy to buy it

“Of course we can but…no real suit”

“Oh ! It’s unfair! Fine …. “

Tony was happy , as he put the suit in his cart, Bucky looked at it, they had so many clothes Vega could never wear all of them but he was happy that Tony felt good going out shopping for their son.  
Of course he had to pay and carry everything even if Bucky told him he was fine , he didn’t have any problem but Tony smiling told him that he wanted to do everything he couldn’t provide during the pregnancy.  
Before going back at the compound Bucky decided to stop at the near Starbucks and bought two coffee and a box of donuts for everyone, they sat on a bench in the park and ate donuts drinking their coffee, as they were talking Tony’s eyes were full of joy as he told Bucky how Vega fell asleep in the lab curling up against his helmet , Bucky left him to spend some time with Steve at the gym and that made the day for the genius , he still could remember when he went back to pick Vega and found Tony explaining his son what he was doing and how much Vega was fascinated by his dad’s voice.

 

“I miss him already , is it normal? I’m so worried when I’m not there with him , he is in the most safe place in the world but..”

“Tony , it’s normal to feel like that, you’re just feeling like a dad”

As he got a smile from the genius he knew he felt the same happiness in his heart and when they went back and they could finally see Vega again the baby was giggling and scribbling on Steve’s face as the punk fell asleep , next to them Wanda was taking pictures holding the baby’s back to be sure he could not fall down.  
The burst out laughing trying to hold the bags , Wanda looked at them smiling and Vega squeaked happily babbling and how could they resist to such a tiny cute thing 

“Oh ! Vega! You made a masterpiece!”

Tony joked and the baby giggled , he picked up the baby and kissed his puffy cheeks as Bucky took pictures for both of them

“Wait , you didn’t sign it!”

Tony chuckled as he helped the baby writing a V on Steve’s cheek, Wanda and Bucky laughed watching as the man started waking up , Tony hid the marker in his pocket and smiled at Steve

“Hey , you two are here already? Sorry I…fell asleep”

“Nah , don’t worry Cap , Wanda helped watching him”

“Yes Punk , don’t worry , you had a rough time on mission, thank you for your time”

“Ah , please , Jerk , you know I love your baby”

Bucky smiled and patted Steve’s shoulder then watched the others then back to him , he took a step back and coughed 

“Now go to clean your face you were drooling”

“What? It’s….false!”

“No no “ Wanda jumped in to help Bucky “You were really drooling”

That made Steve jump embarrassed and they waited there watching him going into the bathroom , Bucky started to count from ten to zero chuckling at first but then they were all laughing as Steve yelled a whining 

“Vega!!! You are a punk like your parents!”

They couldn’t stop laughing not even when Steve was back pouting at everyone , that pout couldn’t win against Vega’s smile and Steve’s eyes softened watching the baby

“But you are lucky, you are cuter”  
“It’s your ruin Steve , I’ll teach him my puppy eyes”

Bucky said witch a mischievous smile on his lips as Tony joined him saying with a big grin on his face

“And you haven’t seen yet the Stark’s puppy eyes , don’t worry we will train Vega”

“No! No! This is a nightmare!”

Steve whined and walked away ,Wanda was still smiling as Tony walked away with Vega and some bags 

“Ok Sunshine , now daddy will show you your new clothes!”

Bucky smiled watching them disappear then sat in a chair and looked up at her , she looked back at him and blushed 

“So …you and Stevie…”

“We…I’m sorry , I didn’t want to put Vega in any danger but I couldn’t see him for a week and…”

“Wanda , calm down , it’s ok I will forgive you if you will give me those pictures!”

She smiled and nodded then showed him the pictures she took , Vega was sucking Steve’s nose in one of them , in one he was poking his uncle’s cheek and in the last one he was scribbling happily on his face.

“Hey , you should go , now , he will need help taking off the masterpiece”

They left the room together , as she walked to his friend’s room Bucky smiled and wished the best to them , when he opened the door and found in front of himself Tony holding Vega in the air , the baby In his new Iron Baby suit , he knew already that he got the best he could hope in his life.

That evening they tucked Vega in his crib , they read a story together making different voices to make him giggle and when the baby fell asleep smiling they kissed his cheeks and left for their date.

Tony didn’t took him in a fancy place like anyone could expect from Tony Stark ,no , he did something better , he did something Bucky could have never hoped for.  
With his memories back in his head Bucky didn’t have any problem recognizing the streets , they were in Brooklyn , when Tony stopped and Bucky looked out of the window he could see his old family’s house.  
They went inside , Bucky went around , his hand caressing the walls as memories of his life brought tears at his eyes 

“Why are we here Tony?”

“I kept thinking”

“About what?”

“You never had a chance to see your home again, they were going to demolish the place and …I couldn’t let that happen , there are still your things here so…If you want to come here …”

“No …we have already our home Tony , it’s with you . “

“Then ….Do you want a moment to say goodbye?”

Bucky nodded and Tony left going back to the car , Bucky walked upstairs in his parent’s room, there, in the secret hidden place under the floor he found a picture of his family , he smiled and kneeled in the middle of the room closing his eyes .

“Hey mom ,I’m back from the war , I have a son ,you are a grandma now.”

Bucky kissed the picture and wiped away the tears , he tucked his treasure in his pocked and left the house closing the door and the past behind his back , looking up ,in front of him where the other was waiting against the car Bucky could finally see his future.  
They left the house , Tony drove them around giving time to the other to cry all his tears , when a hand stroked his Tony looked at Bucky and smiled with him , when he pulled him closer for a kiss he couldn’t dream to refuse , their lips met and the world stopped existing , all that mattered was that moment , when they parted a smile couldn’t leave their lips.  
Still , Tony had something for Bucky , they stopped at the park and he guided the other to the gazebo next to the pond where a table was waiting for them , one of the suit dressed as a waiter lit up the candles on the table , the sat chuckling at how dumb the suit seemed , when they were comfy in their chairs Tony held his hand and laced their fingers together.

“Now , I know we should share a fancy dinner but …I think this is ten times better”

When the suit served each of them a round wonderful pizza Bucky smiled and held tighter Tony’s hand 

“You’re wrong , you’ve made it already a thousand times better but with pizza this is now the best date ever!”

They ate together and Bucky shared with him stories of his family , how his mom used to make dinner for the family and pies wherever one of his children was sad , he shared with Tony anything he could remember and when Tony started sharing stories of his childhood he understood while he hated so much his old mansion , the only good thing was Jarvis , Tony loved him as much as he was his father , he told him about the nights when he and his mom would play the piano together , about the times Jarvis used to bake cookies and leave them around the house to give Tony a reason to be happy making a treasure hunt

“Jarvis used to set up a treasure hunt for cookies? Oh my …that must have been a dream!”

Tony laughed and nodded , the night was serene , the moon shining over them made his smile more perfect than it always was, Bucky smiled and stroked his cheek , when they kissed the moon was shining over them , maybe it was happy for them too.

At the end , Tony dismissed the suit and messaged someone , Bucky was sure he had a full team ready to clean the place .  
When they got back and checked on Vega , no one could leave the other , Tony couldn’t stop watching at the other’s eyes , those were the heaven for him.  
That was why, when they parted their ways and he had changed for the night and he was in his bed watching at the ceiling, he felt so empty that he couldn’t breath.

When Bucky heard the door being opened then , after a long moment , strong arms surrounded his waist , he smiled and stroked lightly those arms , that felt right , when they shared a goodnight kiss they both felt complete again.

“Good night Tony”

“Good night Bucky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone ! I hope you like this chapter too I will add another one soon! Let me know what you think about this chapter/story in the comments ,I'm so happy to read them , a big heart to every amazing person that left a comment! You made my day! I'm doing my best to write this story and those help me !  
> Thank you for the kudos! I never thought to receive them and thank you to everyone that read my story!!


	5. Chapter 5

“So , you slept with him as in you -slept- with the guy?”

“Rhodey, you hurt me , we just slept together , we had a nice time together and I woke up to see him next to me , it was nice… Then you and Pepper ruined everything calling me here.”

“Tones , you know I can’t say no to her , she can kill both of us just with a look.”

Tony nodded with him as they arrived at the Stark Industries, he took the elevator up to his old office and opened the door , when he walked inside and looked back at his friend , that evil man was grinning 

“Yeah , you trapped me here , now go somewhere “

Pepper joined them , classy and beautiful as always in her white tailleur , she smiled and gave Tony a folder with too many papers for him 

“Read those , sign them then join me at the meeting , you have an hour, Rhodes would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Of course , bye Tones”

Tony whined and closed the door , he didn’t want to be there , he wanted to be back at the compound with Vega but he had to read those stupid papers.  
An hour later he joined Pepper for the meeting , the others were talking ,too much , but he couldn’t care , he gave Pepper the company , he trusted her with all his soul .

“Well , you have your contract now I can leave, right?”

He didn’t wait and quickly stood up and left the room , Pepper ran after him angry like a bull , she was going to kill him …oh god…she was going to kill him for sure.  
He started pressing the buttons of the elevator panicking , why that thing wasn’t moving?! When the doors started closing her hand stopped them and she stepped inside .

“Tony. I need you to stay here today.”

She pressed the button and walked him back to his office, his puppy eyes never worked on her and Tony was trapped inside his office again. Why she was so mean to him? Why Pepper and Rhodey were so mean? No no . They were evil. Sure they were.  
He sat in his chair and started rocking around , he didn’t have a project to work on , but after some minute a young assistant brought him a big pile of papers and he asked her to tell Pepper how mean she was.  
He could do nothing except for doing his work , he started reading the papers , feeling bored to his core , meantime he sent some messages to Bucky asking him for a picture of Vega but the man never replied , maybe his baby was mad at him ? He had to leave when he promised him to spend the day with his little sunshine and he left….of course he was mad!   
Wait …Vega was still too little to be mad at him …at least he hoped so.  
Tony kept working for an hour when Pepper stepped inside smiling.

“I don’t want to see you , you are evil!”

She chuckled and smoothed her jacket with her thin hands , when she looked at him with a smile Tony replied with a sad pout.

“Ok then I will ask your appointment to leave”

“I don’t want to see anyone!”

“Not even us?”

A voice and a giggle he could recognize anywhere stole his attention and Tony looked at the door where Bucky was standing holding Vega , in a elegant suit similar to the one Tony was wearing today, waiting to get inside.

“Pepper , you have to leave , I have a meeting with this young man”

Tony smiled happily and Pepper left without a word , Bucky closed the door behind them and the baby curled against his chest smiling and playing hide and seek with Tony , as he walked closer Vega launched himself in his arms and Tony hugged him kissing the top of his head

“I hope we are not ruining your work”

“What? Are you joking? You saved my day , I couldn’t stand being here anymore”

Bucky smiled and sat on a chair , he grabbed a book from the bag he was carrying and started reading , Tony knew what he was doing … he was giving them time to have fun.   
Of course he couldn’t disappoint Bucky or Vega , he sat at his desk , the baby in his lap as he grabbed the pen and started scribbling on the paper Tony had there.

“Yes … good boy , let’s give your aunt Pepper a big gift” 

Vega liked to scribble and Tony wanted his revenge , the deal didn’t need to get approved.   
Time passed happily as father and child sketched on the papers , when Pepper came to retrieve them , he grinned and she looked in the folder and watched at the drawings.

“Bucky you have an artist”

“Oh yes , he is very good at that”

She kissed the baby’s forehead and walked away with the folder promising Tony no coffee for a week , well …that punishment was ok if he had to spend more time with his son.   
He stood up with Vega in his arms and joined Bucky , as the man recollected his things , and they finally left the S.I. .  
Happy was waiting in front of the door but , instead of going back home , Tony asked him to drive them to a park where they spend some time feeding baby ducks .  
Vega liked those so much that he tried to pick them but , luckily for him , Bucky was faster than him to catch the baby in time to not get bitten.  
Tony picked a little duck and showed him to the baby helping him stroking the little bird then he left it back inside the pond , they watched as the duckling swam back to his mama duck and Vega giggled making grabby hands.  
As they started walking back to the compound enjoying a little trip together Vega fell asleep , the poor baby was so tired after a full day of fun that he couldn’t stay awake anymore.  
Tony loved the face Vega made whenever he was asleep , he had always a sweet smile sucking on his pacifier , safe in Bucky’s arms .  
He wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist and took him closer as they walked.

“Thank you…”

“He missed you , he was looking at the lab babbling , I think he was trying to call you , Friday told me you were there and that you needed some fun so I brought you your favorite assistant”

Tony smiled softly and when they arrived at the compound Bucky asked him to watch over the baby as he left them on the couch , he lay down and hugged Vega smiling as he waited for Bucky to come back.  
As Bucky hoped when he walked back father and soon where cuddling together and sleeping , the soft snore from Tony was as adorable as the baby curled against his dad’s chest.  
He kissed their foreheads and tucked them in the blanket he always kept on the couch , he took a picture of them and sat on the other side of the couch reading a book as he glanced back sometime to enjoy the view of the two Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank for reading this chapter! I hope you like it ! Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Life at the compound was going on pretty good , Tony and Bucky had another date , one they hoped to forget since a criminal ruined it and Tony had to fly his suit and fight that nasty man.   
Bucky was so scared Tony got hurt that he jumped on him and took off the helmet to kiss his lips , that picture went viral on every media.   
The White Wolf and Iron Man were a big catch for everyone but no one was ready to share Vega with the world , Tony was scared someone would try to kidnap him and Bucky was scared someone would keep him away from the former Winter Soldier, they couldn’t lose the baby.  
Tony was sitting on the couch , Vega was sleeping next to him , curled up against his new favorite ,a little spiderman Peter gave him , that kid was stealing his son! Ok , Tony was a bit jealous of the big kiss Peter received , he was the dad , right? He had to be jealous of his little pup .  
As he ran his fingers through long soft hair Tony looked down at Bucky , they started to share more time together and they liked to stay closer.   
Today Bucky was chuckling as Friday provided him a lot of fanarts about their couple , Tony kissed his forehead and kept stroking his hair as he kept working on a holographic project with his free hand.

“You know , they say you are trying to court me to win Steve’s heart?”

“Well that is really a stupid thing , his ass is not as good as yours”

Tony stopped suddenly thinking of what he said , why did he have to fuck everything up so badly? At his side Bucky started laughing and shifted to kiss his jaw 

“You can say it loud”

Tony felt better , he didn’t ruin everything , Bucky seemed happily , maybe he could try to get him back again after that?

“I was thinking , we should go out again , last time that idiot ruined our fun”

“We can try but I we can’t”

“Why? Was it so bad?”

“No , you have to be at the gala , you promised Pepper”

“Oh no….this must be a nightmare”

Bucky smiled and took Tony’s hand in his , Tony held his breath feeling those lips kissing his palm ,why couldn’t he go out with Bucky instead of that gala…

“Maybe I can come with you”

That was it , that was the reason he would face that nightmare , looking at Bucky wearing a smoking ….oh yes he would look forward for it.  
A little yawn caught his attention and Tony looked at the as side meeting Vega’s big blue eyes , the baby babbled and tried to hide against his leg but Tony picked the baby and hugged him keeping Vega in his arms , soon Vega was stroking Bucky’s hair and Tony couldn’t stop smiling , when the baby began sucking a lock of hair he started laughing as the other man was whining

“Vega you spend too much time with that punk of your uncle!”

“I think he is teaching him to be a punk”

“Of course he is “ 

Bucky pouted at Vega but the baby smiled more and fell from Tony’s arms right in his -mom-‘s lap when he launched himself on the man

“My baby boy is becoming a punk…Tony we need to change our babysitter.”

“Do you know a good one?”

“Yes.”

Tony stared down at him , who could he talk about? Steve was the best when it came to Vega , of course everyone fell in love with him , Natasha , Thor and Bruce often tried to get a chance to babysit him but Steve was always Vega’s choice , when he was in the room Vega would jump in the hope his uncle would hug him.

“Peter could babysit him”

“What? No no , I banished him from the compound”

“You’re jealous of him, come on daddy , let Vega meet his new crush”

Tony whined and looked at his baby , he was so cute , he couldn’t share him with so many people ….well maybe he could if he had someone only for himself

“Only if mom will agree to go out on a date with dad”

“Deal” 

Bucky smiled looking up at the other man , when they kissed Vega giggling tried to get between them leaving drooling kisses on their chins   
It was good , he had a lot for himself.

A day later he called Peter and the boy was so happy to get a call from him that Tony felt sad for being so unfair being jealous of him, he agreed to be there to babysit Vega and he was there half an hour before they had to leave.

“Hey! Little hamster!”

Vega gasped and giggled happily as he saw Peter coming in , his grabby hands pointed at the boy as he complied and picked him up

“Ok , let’s put some rules on , ok? Don’t let anyone Friday doesn’t approve near Vega “

“Don’t eat too much sugar” Bucky added and both of them pouted

“The last one , young man I hope you will not steal too many kisses from my son , be a gentleman”

“Yes Mister Stark! I’ll try”

The young boy laughed holding Vega and the baby patted his cheeks playing with him , after they kissed their son Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand to walk away , the other man pouted saying bye to Vega .  
As he drove them to the Gala Bucky couldn’t stop laughing at him for being so jealous , he tried to whine but that made the other laugh more and he was happy for that.

When they arrived at the Gala Tony wrapped his right arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer to let everyone know that the man was his. Bucky was stunning , a lot of people were looking at him and Tony was sure they wanted , maybe he had to remind those people that Bucky was his so , when the music started he asked Bucky to dance with him, as they reached the center and he hugged the other man nothing mattered anymore than that moment , he was holding Bucky tight and he hoped he could dance with him more , maybe one time they would dance in front of their friends , maybe that could be the day he would make that man really his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! thank you for reading this chapter , I hoped you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

If there was something that Bucky and Tony hated of the world was the hospital , but , since they had to be there for Vega , they both tried to resist the urge to run away and wait for the pediatrician to arrive. Vega was four months old now and he was growing up so fast Tony felt the need to stop time to have that little pup forever .   
He was walking nervous as he was thinking what could have been be there for the baby’s birth, he missed so much to see Vega in his first day alive.  
He stopped as he saw Bucky , he was standing in front of the nursery , holding Vega as he was showing him the newborns , the two were so cute together.  
Finally the pediatrician called for them and started looking at their son , Vega was a bit scared to be with someone else but the kind woman assured them that this was normal for a baby of his age .  
Checking on Vega was a long matter of time but , in the end , the baby was healthy and she let them know that now he was starting to know colors and soon he would have started to move , Tony laughed as Bucky whined.  
They got back at the compound where Steve was waiting for them , he was worried for the baby ,of course , but, when Bucky told him everything was fine and Vega tried to pinch him , Steve felt better.  
As Bucky left to give Vega a bath , Steve and Tony sat on the couch talking about a mission they had to plan, as Steve was explaining to him about the locations and how to get into the building Tony couldn’t stop thinking of his first fail.

“Steve…do you think that Vega would be mad , one day , knowing I wasn’t there to see him when Bucky gave birth?”

“Tony ….You are with him now and from what I see , you will be there for him forever.”

He nodded , still thinking of that , he couldn’t forgive himself , no matter how many times he spent with Vega , he would have never known as his baby looked when he was born.  
When the other stopped talking he left to lock himself inside the lab , he didn’t know why , but , at the moment , he felt so stupid to feel vulnerable.   
He could have all his life to spend with his son but ….he missed the most important day and that was impossible to tolerate for him.  
Tony spent long hours sitting on his chair thinking of nothing , a project filled the space around him but he was to busy to pretend to watch at the screen.

“Boss, Mister Barnes is here and he is asking to get inside”

“Yes sure…let him in”

Tony stood up and watched as Bucky stepped inside the lab holding what looked like a book , the man smiled and showed him what that was….why was Bucky giving him an album?  
He took it and opened the album , as he watched the first picture he felt his heart racing in his chest.   
The picture was beautiful , an adorable and tired Bucky , his hair were sticking around his sweaty face and his eyes , shining from little tears , were looking at the most adorable thing Tony ever seen …..Vega…that was his son , in his first day …he was beautiful .  
When Tony felt a hand stroking his cheek and a thumb wiping away tears running on his cheek , he looked up meeting Bucky’s gaze.

“Steve told me you wanted to see him , those are all the pictures I took of Vega , I made two album , one for me and this….this was for you , I thought to sent it if you ever wanted it but you wanted us here and I forgot to give you this since I started making a new one with all the pictures of you and Vega …of us.”

Tony smiled and kissed Bucky , a sweet kiss shared with someone that loved him so much to give him something so precious , how could he stop himself from desiring to have that forever?  
Eventually they needed air so they parted but Tony was smiling now , his heart getting fixed as he had finally what he always dreamed of all this time, Bucky held his hand and brought Tony to his room , there he grabbed the album and showed him the pictures.  
They spent hours laughing together , Vega was cute in every picture he had , when Bucky asked him to fill the blank pages with the old pictures of their son Tony complied happily , filling those pages filled his heart with joy , now he knew what them looked like in that day.

“You were beautiful , so sweet with Vega …Look at him…he was already perfect!”

When they finished fixing the album Bucky asked him to sleep in his bad and Tony was glad he could rest next to him, Tony held him close and kissed the back of his neck as a goodnight kiss that hid the biggest thank you Tony wasn’t brave enough to say.

The next day Tony showed everyone the album , of course life had to be evil with him and , when he went back to Vega and Bucky , he found the second one watching the baby playing happily with ….Peter.

“Come on Vega! I know you can do it!”

Vega was trying to slide on the carpet to get closer to the teen , Tony pouted watching them , as he walked closer and left the album on the couch next to Bucky , he got so jealous he couldn’t stop pouting.

“Mister Stark!....Mister …Stark?”

“Don’t worry kid , Tony is just jealous”

“I’m not jealous!”

“I assure you Mister Stark I didn’t kiss Vega , he did it!”

Tony whined looking at the baby as he giggled at them , he was happy …. Evil baby , he lay down on the carpet and tickled the baby , as he started laughing Tony smiled and decided to get his revenge. He held the baby and started making raspberries on his little belly.   
The laugh from the baby was so happy everyone in the room was laughing with him, as he kept playing with his son Tony couldn’t be happier.  
He had a beautiful and happy baby, Bucky was at his side and if he had to share him with others well he could always get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Vega was giggling happily sitting in his dad’s lap as they were watching a Disney movie , Bucky watched amused as they were singing together , well ….Tony was singing , Vega was looking at the screen repeating 

“uuuuuuuuuuh”

“Vega look! That’s a baby girl!”

Tony held his baby as he was trying to caress the little Moana , when he started pouting with a little sob as he couldn’t reach for the little girl , Tony stood up and started dancing as the people sang .  
Vega giggles moving his feet to dance as his father , the man picked him dancing as he held the baby.  
Bucky laughed watching them and held up his phone to film father and son , they were cute , when a little pig appeared Vega giggled more and launched himself at the screen , luckily for it , Tony was holding tight the baby.  
As the film went on Vega was caught by all the beautiful colors , the songs and , of course , his dad’s dancing. 

“Bucky ! Come on!” 

Chuckling Bucky joined to dance as Moana was teaching to kids , Vega giggled and made grabby hands at Bucky that picked him up and kissed his cheeks .  
When the film finished Vega was a little sad , he liked it so much ….

“Come on Vega you need to eat , dad will put it on again later , after your nap”

Some hours later Bucky showed everyone the video of Tony and Vega dancing and singing together, Steve loved it , that adorable punk whined that he didn’t watch the movie too so , when Vega woke up from his nap , he had all the Avengers and his parents to watch the movie with him. Tony ,the baby and Peter sang all Moana’s songs , Thor and Steve sang together the demigod song and , Wanda sang the granny’s songs and the entire group , Rhodey sang the big crab’s song and even Natalya, Sam , Bruce and Vision , sang the group songs , everyone enjoyed those hours together , of course the movie became a must in all the movie nights , just to keep the baby for more then ten minutes with them.  
When Vega fell asleep Bucky brought him in his room and changed him in his new kurigami , he was so cute dressed as a little bear, then , Bucky fixed the baby in his little crib , Tony joined them and they gave him a goodnight kiss on his cheeks.  
Tony held his hand and brought him to his garage avoiding the group , as they got inside Tony guided Bucky to his favorite car , the man was amazed , he always loved cars.

“Tony this is so wonderful …but …what happened to this baby?”

“Oh well… I was trying my first suit and landed on it…I never fixed it , but maybe , someone can help me with this?”

Tony looked up at Bucky , an hopeful gaze and a smile that no one could ever resist , he nodded and they started working together .  
As they worked Bucky told Tony that he used to work on cars when he was young and his family needed the money .  
Friday called for them and asked Tony to sleep , the man whined at it but the AI asked Bucky for help

“What?! This is unfair! Baby girl you can’t take him !”

“Yes , Boss, Mister Barnes asked me to inform him if you reached 24 hours without sleep”

“I was busy! I can’t go on …more than just …Bucky…why are you grinning?”

Bucky didn’t say nothing , he grabbed Tony and held him up on his shoulder whistling as they walked to his bedroom , Tony wanted to whine but , could he be sad to spend a night cuddling in the other’s arms?   
Of course he pretended to be angry , so , when Bucky tucked him in the bed he watched the man pouting

“You know, Vega has the same pout ? It doesn’t work on me Doll”

Tony blushed at the name and quickly turned around with his face in the pillow , Bucky laughed as he got ready to sleep then joined the man in bed .  
They spent an hour without sleep as they tried to avoid the fact that sharing a bed was something familiar , their hands searched for each other under the covers , fingers laced together as they held their hands and drove off to sleep.

A bright sunshine woke Bucky up ,that and a cute genius curled around him like a koala drooling on his chest as Vega , Bucky stroked his hair and smiled watching him sleep.   
He was so adorable , when Tony woke up and whined hiding his face against Bucky’s chest he had the time to count to 5 before the genius started babbling and rolled on the side blushing.

“Sorry Bucky…”

“Don’t worry Antoshka”

Tony whined blushing more making Bucky laugh rolling on his side of the bed 

“You drool like Vega”

“Well he must be a genius”

“So you drool because you are a genius….”

“I like to think like that… stop laughing!”

Bucky couldn’t stop laughing, Tony was adorable , so cute blushing and whining like he wanted to disappear. 

When they got up and prepared Vega for the day , together they went to kitchen to have breakfast , Bucky started making cookies , Tony and the baby watched him with so much interest , cookies were something too precious to mess with them.   
As Bucky was keeping himself busy Tony took Vega’s bottle of milk , the baby looked at his dad pouting , probably the baby couldn’t understand why he stole the bottle but Tony had a plan, he opened it and with a spoon took some of his coffee to pour it in the milk , as he was getting the job done a big spoon hit his head and Tony whined looking up meeting Bucky’s glare 

“Tony!”  
“Vega asked for it!”

The baby giggled and clapped his hand looking at Bucky , Tony pouted looking at the cute evil baby 

“Are you laughing because mom hit dad?”

Vega watched them and Bucky hit Tony again on his head , when the man squeaked holding his hands on his head pouting at the offending spoon , Vega laughed happily 

“Oh cute , you like it”

“Bucky! Our baby is evil!”

“Nah , he is just a punk like me and I think he is spending too much time with Steve”

Tony kept pouting at Vega , even when he began to drink his milk , as the man watched him , Vega smiled happy to see his dad.

“Yes , I love you baby boy”

“guuuuuuh”

“Bucky! He loves me too!”

“Yeah he said it to me , Peter , Steve , Rhodey and Thor too.”

“Well ..he is a Stark…”

Bucky chuckled serving a plate full of cookies , Tony took one and started blowing on it , stupid cookies why they had to be so hot?!

“My baby boy is smart already , he picks only the best looking “

As Bucky turned again to the stove Tony winked at Vega pointing at the other man as he whispered to the baby 

“But we know that the most beautiful one is him”

When the baby smiled at him Tony chuckled thinking that one day , his cute Vega was going to be a charmer like him and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading this chapter too! I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was still sleepy after his nap , the soft breeze coming from the ocean was cradling him to sleep and the tender baby curled against his chest sleeping peacefully was working his magic.  
They arrived at his house in Malibu two days before , Vega was so happy to see a different place , he was a bit sad that the others didn’t come with them but he had his parents so that was ok , the baby was fascinated by the view of the ocean, Tony liked that too, he never spent so much time in the open as he was doing now with his son .  
Bucky liked to surf , he soon became addicted to his new hobby and Tony liked to spoil him a bit buying all the good stuff for him.

“Hey , is he still sleeping?”

“Yes , might be magic”

“Or being awake till late to see his dad’s workshop”

Tony smiled watching Bucky , the man was wearing just a pair of jeans and he was drying his hair with a washcloth, Tony tried to sit up but the sudden movement made Vega stir , the genius felt sad , he didn’t want to let Vega go , he was so happy to hold him.  
Bucky came near and kissed his forehead , Tony smiled at the kiss then he rocked Vega to sleep more , as he did so , the other went into the kitchen to make something to eat.  
When , finally, Vega had enough of sleeping Tony decided to take him to the couch , back inside the home , there he let Bucky feed him. As they were on the couch , Tony brushed his fingers through Bucky’s hair , the little blush on those cheeks sent a shiver along his back , was that…a sign?  
When the sun wasn’t too dangerous for Vega they went to the near beach were both held the baby as they made him swim around in his cute rubber duck float .   
Vega splashed water all around shaking his hands and legs into the water , Bucky was sure he wasn’t going to sink and Tony was playing with Vega going under the water then back to give him a watery kiss on the puffy cheek.  
The baby loved the water so much that as they came back to the house he was pouting , an adorable pout , yes , but still a pout .  
Tony couldn’t help make him smile again , when Bucky called for him to take a shower he whined and asked the man to -fix- the baby.  
Bucky laughed telling him that he could not fix a baby but that he knew how to make him forget the water, Tony believed him and , when he came back into the living room hearing adorable giggles and babbling Tony accepted the fact that Bucky was better , except that he found out Vega was having a videocall with Peter that was putting make-up on Thor’s face , he tried not to laugh but …. Thor with all that make-up was too much to ignore it.   
As he sat on the couch everyone on the other side was laughing too , the poor demigod was snoring as Peter finished his work, the teen turned to the video and Vega giggled happily.

“Okay Vega! Now do you want me to paint someone else?”

The baby was looking at the screen , hands tight on his little feet as he was , maybe, picking the new victim. Just a moment and he was making grabby hands at Sam.

“Oh come on buddy! Why me? I look awful with make up!”

“You always do.”

“Shut up Barnes!”

“Mister Wilson I need you to sit on the chair , please”

“Really?”

Vega whined at him , Sam sighed and sat on the chair accusing Tony and Bucky to be raising a punk , at that Steve slapped the back of his head

“Hey! He is my nephew!”

Sam mumbled something about evil super soldier then Peter started doing his make up with bright colors , Vega laughed so much that Bucky had to catch him from falling down.  
Tony was laughing too , his hand on Bucky’s back as they watched their friends , when Peter finished everyone had to laugh at the poor Falcon that went back sitting on the coach mumbling.  
Thor woke up at the second round of laughter and yawned then looked around , when he saw Vega he smiled at the baby and waved his hand , Tony laughed with the baby as Steve gave Thor a mirror and the man coughed and thanked Peter and Vega for all the hard work they did to make him so pretty.  
After that everyone said bye and Vega sent a kiss to Peter , useless to say that Tony was pouting jealous of the poor teen .  
When Bucky closed the call and turned to him , he chuckled then picked Vega up and went to room where Tony spent a week working on a new nursery, Vega was fast asleep in his crib only fifteen minutes later , as Bucky went back Tony decided to prove himself if there was still a flame somewhere under the relationship they were building , he corned Bucky and kissed his lips , his tongue met the other's just a few seconds later.  
They spent an hour making out on the couch like horny teenagers , it was clear to Tony that they both desired each other so…what kept Bucky away?

“Hey …do you want to?

“I ….”

“You don’t have if you …uhm…don’t want it”

“No it’s …complicated”

Tony stroked Bucky’s cheek with his fingers then kissed his lips tenderly to show him that he wasn’t angry , he wanted to know , he wanted to find a way to make him his again.

“I don’t know if I can get pregnant again , Vega is still so little , he needs attention and I don’t know how to prevent the arrive of another baby with my serum so….”

Tony held his cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose smiling , of course Bucky was thinking about that , Vega needed them now , he couldn’t share anyone of them with someone else.

“We can look into it if you want to…”

“Yes! Please!”

The quickly plea from Bucky made him smirk and as he started kissing him pleading Tony to keep enjoying some make out time , Tony was sure he was going to have a lot of fun making him his again and forever this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work! I hope you will like this new chapter too!!


	10. Chapter 10

They spent a nice time together in Malibu , when they went back to the compound the group ran to welcome them …well, they ran to greet Vega and in a minute they disappeared with him , the baby was giggling in Steve’s arms as everyone called for him .  
Bucky and Tony walked slowly to the lab where Friday told them Bruce was still working , Tony rubbed Bucky’s back as they got inside.

“Hey Bruce! Can we bother you for a minute?”

“Oh ! Hey , of course…no wait I didn’t mean to say….you know”

“Bruce…Bruce it’s ok. Don’t panic…”

“Doctor Banner , I’m sorry , Tony is an idiot , we wanted to talk to you if you’re free”

“Yes sure “

“Hey!”

As they sat on the chairs in the lab Bruce watched them a bit worried , were they leaving the city again ? Oh no…were they asking him to babysit Vega? He couldn’t risk to let the Hulk hurt the baby

“I’m thinking if you can help me make a good contraceptive for …..Bucky , you know we want to uhm…”

“Tony , you’re the one going to panic now…”

“We want to enjoy our time without risking another pregnancy , at least not now with a little baby already here , we have a lot of friends but we want to …wait”

“Uhm I’m not that kind of doctor but …I can study something checking Bucky’s dna”

Bucky smiled and nodded then moved as Bruce was asking to sit under what looked like a laser but it was just an ultrasound scanner , he took a sample of his blood after the scan then asked them some time to study.  
They left the lab and Tony looked at Bucky , the man was smiling , he didn’t know why , he blushed a bit then coughed 

“Why are you …happy?”

“From what you said you want another baby from me”

Bucky smiled walking and leaving Tony there , his eyes wide as he was realizing what he said , of course he was thinking to get serious with the man but …somehow his heart was already thinking of a life with him.  
The thought left Tony shocked for a good time , time he spent in the lab trying to work on his projects, Friday was still poking him showing him Vega and Bucky happily cuddling together , they were so adorable, when his AI showed him a picture of the two sleeping together Tony ran from the workshop to the room so he could snuggle with them , smiling he fell asleep.  
Hours later , when he woke up , Vega was sucking on his nose , Tony laughed and pulled him closer , the baby tried to suck his nose again , when he couldn’t reach for it he decided to suck on his chin , Vega really was too cute to handle alone.

“Hey there , help! A little monster is eating me!”

“Oh no , Tony! “

“Bucky ! Please help!”

Vega giggled then he patted Tony’s head and gave him drooling kisses on his cheeks, Bucky was now laughing at the end of the bed as Tony was whining 

“Vega , baby boy , you can’t kiss everyone like this”

Vega giggled clapping his hands together then he fell on his back , Bucky held the baby and started making raspberries on his little belly, both their laughs made Tony happy , yes he really would have liked another baby with Bucky , one day.  
The day went really well , he even accepted that Vega spent an evening playing around with Peter , but it was fine , Steve and Thor were with them.  
It was fun to watch Peter whining when Vega decided to give a drooling kiss to Thor instead of him , it was good to see his baby happy and feeling Bucky next to him , a hand holding his one as they were watching their son.

The day ended soon and when the morning came he found himself in his bed , Bucky’s hair next to his face as he was resting peacefully on his chest , Tony smiled smelling his hair , those smelled like honey , it made his heart skip a beat, he was in love with him , could he tell him? 

“Tony ….I can hear you thinking , stop it, go back to sleep”

“Yes sorry …”

Tony smiled and hugged him closer , the sleep left them pretty soon as they started fighting with pillows like kids , Bucky’s hair were a mess , his face red with an adorable blush , Tony was smiling looking into those lovely eyes and he kissed that smile with a bigger one.

“I love you”

Those words left his lips without giving him time to realize what he was saying ,he shouldn’t have said it …it was too soon , could he dodge the ball now?

“I love you too”

Tony looked at Him blushing then kissed him again , each time Bucky repeated those words Tony kissed him again , they rolled on the bed laughing after another kiss 

“I should say that a lot more if a kiss it’s what I get”

“I’ll kiss you even more then”

Bucky smiled and stroked Tony’s cheek , he closed his eyes enjoying the touch , Bucky kissed his cheek , his forehead , the tip of his nose and finally when he was starting to grew desperate he kissed his lips 

“I love you Tony”

“Bucky I love you “

It was the start of a very good day that , when Vega woke up Tony held him tight cuddling the still sleepy baby , he had to leave soon that day so when they parted their ways he kissed Vega’s forehead then smiled saying Bucky he loved him.  
That was the first time Tony left them happily , he had now a lover that knew he loved him and loved him back and a son that was really his son because at that moment , Tony was signing the papers.   
When he got back that day , he smiled , Vega was taking a nap but he could wait , Bucky smiled , when Tony showed him the paper those beautiful eyes were wide with little years making them shine.

“You signed his birth certificate”

“He is my son , now it’s official to everyone”

Bucky kissed him and Tony wrapped his arms around the man’s waist , someone that loved him without asking for something back , instead he gave Tony the most wonderful thing in the universe , a son.

“I love you Tony”

“I love you Bucky…I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work!   
> Our guys will have some fun soon !!!


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky was reading as Tony stepped inside the room watching around , as he sat down on the couch next to him Bucky looked at the man

“What’s going on Tony?”

“I’m hiding from Vega…”

“…what?!”

“No no …we are playing , if he finds me I have to give him and Thor my precious pop tarts!”

“Oh ….Tony….you’re so dummy sometimes , I told you to not let Vega team up with Thor , those are two babies”

Tony tried behind Bucky whining , he shouldn’t have bet with the most feared duo ever, Bucky laughed then covered him with a blanket sitting then in front of him , he needed to stay hidden for an hour , he could do it!  
He wasn’t so lucky , just five minutes later he heard Thor ran inside the room asking for him , a minute later little hands were poking the blanket , a giggling laugh he could never resist so , dummy how he was, Tony looked out from the blanket , when he saw Vega’s puppy eyes he knew that was just his first defeat , he would have lost many battles against those cute puppy eyes but since he could now cradle the baby and playing with him…

“Friend Anthony! My new friend Vega found you!”

“Oh ….damn…Bucky stop teaching Vega to use puppy eyes against me!”

“Pff , Absolutely not , we are still at the first lessons”

“I’m ruined!”

Vega giggled then started sucking on his dad’s chin , Thor laughed and Bucky joined him , he left the couch walking to the kitchen to make some milk for the baby 

“Vega you are a mighty warrior! Go on! Finish your rival!”

“Thor! Stop it!”

“I’m sorry friend Anthony but you will never defeat him , Vega will probably rule all the nine realms one day!”

Vega started patting Tony’s cheeks giggling as he was pinching the beard 

“That hurts….he did that to me too…”

“Buck! Vega hates beards!!”

“Oh no , he likes those and long hair”

“Now I understand why you keep yours tied every day”

“Yes , my little boy likes to pull my hair too , right Vega?”

The baby looked at Bucky hearing his own name and giggled making grabby hands at the man , as every baby his weakness was his -mom- and how could Tony not understand? He couldn’t resist Bucky as much as Vega.

“My cute boy is growing up so soon”

Bucky picked the baby in his arms rocking him as he held the bottle feeding him , Tony smiled watching them and Thor pushed his arm playfully 

“You’re clearly in love my friend”

“Is it so evident?”

“Oh no …. I think the wall knew too but , it’s not so evident”

Thor laughed as Tony snorted , the blonde big guy stood up and kissed Vega’s cheek then left the room , Tony smiled more watching Vega closing slowly his eyes drinking his milk , Bucky was always smiling when he was cradling his son and Tony was sure that smile was going to be Vega’s happiest memory ever.  
Bucky sat down on the couch next to him and Tony wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulders to pull them closer, not so much later the genius was snoring softly on the other’s shoulder , Bucky watched Vega then Tony , both were asleep , both were snoring softly , his baby was holding one of his finger tight in his little hand and Tony was keeping a hand on his hip to keep him close , Bucky had no doubt watching father and son like that.

“You two are the same…I’m pretty sure you’ll be like your father one day and I’m proud you will be like the man with most beautiful soul in this universe”

Bucky smiled and kissed Tony’s forehead as he stroked Vega’s curly hair , the baby was rocking some cute curls and he was sure they had the most beautiful baby in the world. He was happy that Vega was now five months old and he was trying to make him say dad as his first word , Tony deserved that , he was so sweet with his son but Bucky was sure Vega would have done that , he was smart to understand and Bucky kept talking to him as he hoped the baby would say his first word.  
Tony stirred in his sleep and yawned softly then looked up at him , those brown eyes could become so warm and lovely that Bucky needed to kiss him , Tony smiled against his lips then closed his eyes snuggling closer 

“I love you”

“I love you too Tony , now go back to sleep”

Tony chuckled softly then fell asleep against his shoulder again , Bucky kept watching on them enjoying his boys , well he could actually say he had two babies since Tony loved to play with Vega all the time, it was funny to watch the man covers his face with his hands then show his face to make the baby laugh happily.   
When they woke up from the nap Tony couldn’t resist taking Vega to his lab , they spent some time there pretending to drive one of Tony’s cars , he was holding Vega as the baby hugged the steering giggling as Tony was chuckling 

“Brooom broom , ohhh Vega you drive so fast!”

The baby giggled patting the horn , when it sounded loudly Vega stopped and looked up at his dad with wide eyes , Tony was worried that sound scared the baby but , when he started laughing trying to push the horn again the dad laughed happily

“Yes I like cars too baby boy”

When they went back to Bucky , after he came back home , the man picked a big packet from a bag for Vega, Tony helped the baby opening the gift watching amazed as Vega shrieked happily and hugged his new plushie a big corgi dressed with an Iron man suit. Bucky laughed and kissed the baby , Tony whined watching it.

“I’m not a corgi!”

“Tony you are absolutely a corgi”

Tony pouted but couldn’t hold it for long watching how much Vega was loving the plushie , he had to accept he was in love with a punk and that his baby could make everything perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I hoped you liked this chapter! Let me know!! another one will come soon!


	12. Chapter 12

It was a rainy day , Tony liked it anyway , he was looking out of the window , a warm cup of coffee in his hand and a cute baby next to him scribbling on his arm , he had to take a picture of it since they were not going to be there forever.  
Bucky was laughing as he was watching a video of him and Vega pretending to drive together , it was his favorite , the man kept watching it over and over .  
When they looked at each other Tony knew that his favorite things were them , Bucky and Vega , they changed his life , they made it better.  
Vega was six months old , times was running so fast , Tony couldn’t stop the pout to appear on his face , he wanted to have his little boy so little and cute for more but he loved to see his baby growing up , he loved to know that he was helping a little kid to become a good man one day. He was sure Vega would become a wonderful boy , of course he was already so cute ….crap he needed to watch for him , what if a boy or a girl tried to steal him …just like that evil kid Peter.  
Bucky kissed his cheek bringing away his thoughts , Tony smiled at him , only a moment later Tony realized he was holding the phone .   
Tony sighed and held the phone , Bucky gently picked up Vega and started feeding him , they were trying to give him food now .

Tony held the phone and started talking , he could understand that Steve needed air support on a mission but he wanted to spend more time with Vega , he had to leave for a week before coming back , only two days passed and they were already calling him back on duty.

“Steve , I can’t …I promised to stay here today”

Bucky watched Tony , he sighed and looked down at the baby helping him to sip from his new cup , of course he had to pick one with Thor on it instead of the one with Iron man , he remembered the pout on Tony’s face when Vega picked that cup but the baby liked it so much that they bought it , of course Thor and teased Tony a lot of times .  
Vega giggled looking up at him but then a little pout appeared on the little face when Tony started yelling at the phone.

“Hey Vega , don’t worry , dad is just a bit angry , he needs to leave for a bit but he will be back soon…ok?”

Vega looked at him as he started to sob , big tears ran down his puffy cheeks as the baby started crying, it was painful to watch his son crying , he held him close against his chest and cradled him trying to help him feeling better but nothing seemed to work .

“Bucky I have to….oh no…”

Tony watched them , Vega was crying and that was his fault , he had to leave and it was his fault , with a sad sigh .

“I’ll be back as soon as possible…I’m sorry little boy, daddy loves you a lot”

He turned around walking outside , he sighed against the phone as he heard Steve saying he was sorry , he couldn’t be more than himself.   
What happened next stopped the time for Tony , everything seemed just too impossible to be true , he turned back watching Vega and Bucky with wide eyes when he heard that voice calling for him again

“Dady!”

Vega was calling for him , he was his first words , Tony left the phone falling on the floor as he ran back inside and hugged tight his son. 

“Baby boy! You said your first word!”

“Dady!”

“Yes, daddy is here…I will never leave you”

The baby was clinging at him as a little koala , Bucky was watching them , he could see tears in his eyes and he realized he was crying too.

“Boss, Captain said you’re out of duty”

“Thanks…”

“Friday have you recorded it?”

“Of course Mister Barnes! Little sir’s first word is safe!”

Bucky smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek then he hugged them , he did it…he tried so desperately to make Tony be his first word and Vega did it.  
He was happy that just a little word could make that man so happy to let himself cry without being ashamed.

“Friday tell everyone! My little boy is so smart that he said his first word today !”

Tony was so proud of his son , he held him close kissing the baby now giggling in his arms , when he looked at Bucky he knew that he played his role in that.  
That man kept giving him gifts , Tony hoped that the little box hidden in his pocket will be enough to have him forever.  
When they kissed above Vega’s head he heard the baby whine giggling , of course he had to be a punk like himself , Bucky thought.

“Did you teach him to call me?”

“What? Tony you’re hurting me , I’m innocent”

“Sure…I believe you.”

He chuckled holding Vega that was kissing his cheek , when a screen appeared a moment later , Pepper and Rhodey appeared smiling

“Is it true?!”

“Yes!”

“Oh please! I want to listen , I don’t believe you Tones!”

“….you’re the worst Rhodey”

Tony smiled and kissed Vega’s cheek 

“who am I little boy?”

The baby giggled hiding from him and Tony whined looking back at the screen , those evil creatures were already laughing

“I swear he called for me!”

“Oh Tony you’re a liar!”

“Pepper I didn’t….Bucky….Buckybear …please help me!”

Bucky chuckling picked up the baby and pointed Tony smiling as he kissed Vega’s cheek.

“Call him , baby boy , who is him ?”

“Dady…”

A shy voice said with a little giggle at the hand , Tony felt his heart grew bigger at the sound of his son’s voice

“See?!”

“Colonel Rhodes I’m waiting.”

As Rhodey whined giving her fifty dollars , Tony grinned , did they really bet on it? 

“Sorry guys , I have a little boy to cuddle!”

As the screen went black Tony hugged Vega and Bucky smiling as he kissed them making them laugh, yes his heart was really bigger now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter! Let me know and I hope you will like the next one too!
> 
> Coming soon!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was ready for it , Tony made sure the restaurant he picked had all Bucky’s favorite foods , but , he wasn’t ready for a fight at the last minute.  
They had to leave and go on a mission , Pepper kept Vega so the baby could be safe as they went on mission Tony hoped everything could go for the best so he could go out with Bucky and …do it.  
He was flying around the field , there were so many Hydra agents , Tony didn’t like at all that Bucky had to go with them but looking at him fighting was …wonderful. His movements were fast , precise , his enemies couldn’t have a chance against him .  
Hulk was running around the field smashing everything around him when he heard Steve calling for him, something was off , he needed to check inside the building . 

“Tony get away from that!”

“ Bucky I…hey come on , calm down ….there is no one here”

The man was gritting his teeth looking at him, Tony couldn’t understand why he was angry at him , he watched in fear as Bucky fired but when he heard a cry coming from the shadow he understood…

“I…”

“Don’t worry , I got you.”

Tony forced a smile on his lips when he heard his words but , still , the Bucky on mission was so different from the one snuggling against him in bed , but , he guessed that was obvious for a soldier. Bucky watched over him as the genius checked on the devices in the base.  
When everything was fried Bucky guided him back to the door , Tony chuckled in his suit 

“Thanks White Wolf”

“I’ll let you have the sky Iron man”

He jumped back in the field shooting at the agents running to them , only when he was far Tony decided to fly up in the sky , he was still flying when he heard an high scream , someone shot Natasha right in her shoulder , he was ready to fire back when something hit him hard and he fell , Tony lost consciousness as soon as he hit the field.

Bucky fired at the agents running to finish Tony , his Tony. He could have never left them have him , as he reached for the suit he called for Steve , the other called yelled back to run away with Natasha and Tony and stay low as they finished to clear the place.  
Bucky complied and brought the two wounded mates in the quinjet , he took care of Natalya’s wound then ripped off the Iron man’s faceplate to be sure Tony was breathing , he went out and raising his rifle he waited next to the quinjet to see the others coming back.  
Tony was still unconscious , Bucky hated that , he could hear his breath but he needed to see a doc soon .  
When Steve ran to the quinjet Bucky let out a breath of relief , the others followed him and in a few minutes they were flying away .

“He’ll be fine Buck”

“I hope so.”

“Don’t worry , he is strong”

Bucky stroked Tony’s cheek as they were reaching the compound , he helped the others bringing the man inside then he asked Friday to take off the suit , he picked Tony in his arms and brought him to the med bay where he sat next to his bed waiting for his Tony to look at him again.  
Hours later when Tony woke up , the first thing he saw was a pair of wonderful blue eyes , he looked at Bucky watching their future inside those eyes, when he fell he saw it , a happy family , a beautiful future with someone he loved so much to be his last thought at night and the first one in the morning , there , right next to him Bucky was holding his hand stroking his hair.

“Tony , you’re back , finally …”

Tony licked his own lips , he wanted to have a fancy dinner with the man and ask him properly but…

“Marry me…”

Blue eyes became wide looking at him , a bright blush appeared on those cheeks as Bucky watched him and Tony cursed himself , just a moment later the other was smirking at him

“You know usually people kneel with a ring in their fingers as they propose?”

Tony chuckled softly , then looked down , he wasn’t wearing his clothes , Bucky probably changed him , he looked around then spotted his jacket and pointed at it , Bucky complied bringing him the jacket then helped Tony to sit up .

“I can’t get on my knee now …”

“I can live without that”

Tony nodded shy for a moment , he grabbed the little box from the jacket and opened it to get the ring , a shining ring with a blue diamond in the center.  
He looked up at Bucky holding the ring with a smile on his face, fear mixed with hope in his soul as he watched the other.

“Bucky , I love you , I love our son and ….I wish you would give me a future with you”

“Oh , you know , how can I say no when You are as I always thought the future was going to be”

Tony was blushing , his heart skipped a beat as the ring slid on the other’s finger , when he looked up blue eyes were watching him , Tony hugged Bucky close and kissed him , a soft kiss .

“I planned to take you out on a fancy restaurant and…we ended up here”

“Don’t worry , you will have a life to take me out”

Tony smiled and let Bucky help him walking to the living room , there Steve was holding Vega in his arms surrounded by all their friends as they cheered happily for them 

“How…”

“Sorry Boss…you never said anything about telling Little Boss you were proposing!”

“…Traitor AI”

Bucky chuckled and kissed their cheek then walked to pick up the baby that giggled calling for him

“Momy momy”

“Hey sweetie!”

Bucky hugged the baby then watched back at Tony smiling 

“Dady!!”

“Yes I’m coming…”

Tony smiled as he walked to hug both the baby and his now soon to be husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the bit of angst! I hope the fluff was enough to forgive me!


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky was playing with Vega teaching the babies how to call some animals , he started talking more and he liked to spend time talking and see how much the baby understood.  
As they were talking and playing Friday called for them , Tony was calling , he probably needed to see Vega , they missed him so much since he had to go on a trip for work.

“Sure , Fiday , put him on the screen”

As Tony’s handsome face appeared Vega smiled and tried to hug the screen calling for his dad , Tony was calling his baby making baby sounds and trying to make him smile more.

 

“Dady Dady back home?”

“I’ll be home soon Vega , just a day or two and we’ll play in the lab together”

“huggy hug?”

“I…can’t hug you now little baby”

Vega started pouting and soon he was crying desperately he couldn’t hug his dad , Bucky held him tight kissing his round face as he cradled him

“I’m so sorry…”

“Tony it’s not your fault , you’re working for us and he is still a baby “

Vega looked at the screen and made grabby hands at the screen 

“Vega I…”

“Tony , do you have a suit here?”

“Yes why?” 

“You can use it to play with him”

“Do you think he will like that?”

“Try.”

Tony nodded and put on a little device , soon a suit was standing in the room, Vega walked and Tony used the suit to pick him up and give the baby a big hug.

“I miss you so much my baby boy”

Vega was snuggling against the suit as Tony looked up at Bucky , the other man was smiling softly at him , in just two months they were going to get married and he couldn’t stand be too far from his family.

“I still prefer my chubby genius”

“Hey I’m not chubby!”

“chubby! Chubby dady!!”

Tony whined with a pout on his lips as he looked at Bucky 

“You ruined me”

“Dady chubby dady chubby dady chubby”

“Vega…ok …no…come on , he is singing it now…Buckyyyyy”

Bucky chuckled listening to his baby singing dady chubby more and more making Tony whine and pouting even more .

“I’ll get my revenge!”

“Oh we’ll see , chubby genius”

“Chubby geniuuus!!!”

“Vega ….no….”

Vega giggled snuggling against the suit still looking at his dad , Tony couldn’t pout for long as he started playing with his son thanks to the suit so , after building a little castle with colorful blocks and he helped him tucking him in his crib , the suit followed Bucky in his bedroom.

“Ah ah , no suit allowed here”

“But….I can’t sleep , I miss you …”

“…Fine chubby genius.”

He was sure Tony was pouting on the other side but it was too funny to call him like that , as he settled in bed he felt the suit holding him , if Tony needed to feel him to sleep he couldn’t deny him everything he could.  
When he woke up the next morning Bucky looked around searching for Tony but he wasn’t there and not even the suit , what happened? Was him ok? Was Tony hurt?  
Bucky sat on his bed and went to take a shower , after he got dressed he asked Friday to check on Tony , he left the bedroom and walked in the nursery , there ,holding Vega , was Tony , his Tony , he was asleep , sitting on a chair , Vega was curled against his chest as both were sleeping peacefully.

“Boss came back during the night , he didn’t want to wake you up and little sir was crying a bit…”

“Please take a picture…”

“I’m on it”

Bucky left the room and walked to the kitchen , he started making breakfast , something Tony would like , waffles and black coffee then he made something simple and soft for Vega , some fruit pureed .  
When Tony came inside and hugged him from behind Bucky kissed his cheek smiling , he wanted to ask if something bad happened but he wasn’t sure it was the right thing to say at the moment.

“I’m sorry …”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes but..I couldn’t stay away from you two , using a suit isn’t enough when I can’t feel your heart or I can’t brush your soft hair”

“I love you Tony , I felt the same”

“I love you too…but I’m not chubby!”

“You can’t change the reality of things darling”

Tony pouted against his neck kissing it softly as he still kept Bucky in his arms

“Vega is still sleeping…I’ll need hours to make him forget that silly name”

“I’m so sorry but I think you’ll need more than a few hours”

Bucky laughed making Tony whine again and even whining that man was so perfect he couldn’t stop smiling

“You’re lucky I love you .”

“Yes…I really am Tony”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, we are coming to a end here ,still a few chapters and I hope you like this too!"


	15. Chapter 15

As Vega was running around giggling Bucky ran after him roaring , Tony was drinking coffee chuckling as he heard the two 

“The white wolf will eat you baby boy” 

Vega squeaked as Bucky grabbed him and started biting softly on his cheek , soon the baby put his little hands on his mouth laughing

“No itti me pliiiiis” (don’t eat me please)

“Yes I’ll eat you”

“Dady Dadyyyy”

“Oh please , White wolf , don’t eat my boy!”

Bucky grinned , that kind of grin that Tony loved kissing every moment he saw it but , now , he couldn’t do it , he had to save his poor boy.

“So Vega , do you want me to eat Dady instead?”

“Yessy!”

“What?! Vega ! You …traitor baby!!”

Tony pouted making the baby giggle loud , giggling even more when Bucky ran to Tony , they fell on the floor , as they rolled around Tony tried to reach for Vega , the baby ran to grab his hand giggling as he tried to save his dad.

“chubby dady is hivi!” ( chubby daddy is heavy)

“Ok this wasn’t needed!”

Tony pouted as Vega giggled more sitting to brush Bucky’s hair 

“Hey hey , I’m being eaten and you pet the wolf?”

“dady chubby , momy nid helpy itty it!” (daddy is chubby, mommy needs help to eat it!)

Bucky laughed against Tony’s neck , the man pouted more then decided to jump on the baby holding him tight and tickling him mercyless

As the two kept playing Bucky took a picture of them , another one to put in their precious album, when Tony had enough of tickling Vega , the baby was short of breath but so happy that he clinged to his dad, Bucky smiled , meantime, he had made a meal for them , he was using Vega to make Tony eat more and the trick was a success , he was eating more to show the baby how to eat .

When they finished eating Bucky picked Vega and cradled him to sleep , he was getting to big to sleep in his arms but Bucky couldn’t help himself , he loved to hold his baby close and Vega liked to be in his arms , he had a wonderful baby , when he fell asleep he looked back and Tony met his eyes , a smirk on those lips , Bucky moved to sit in his lap and Tony stroked his back smiling.

“So , any news from Bruce?”

“Why? Does my future husband feel needy?”

Bucky smiled and bit his neck , he loved to knew Bucky soon would be his husband , he held Bucky tight in his arms kissing his neck 

“It’s just , you know , I would like to hold a chubby daddy “

“Crap , you know Steve calls me Iron chubby now?”

“Ops…”

“You knew it!”

“Well…he was playing with Vega and…”

“The group will always call me like that?”

“Come on …not always…”

As they were talking Thor and Natasha passed by the living room and smiled at them , Bucky smiled and Tony with him , but the smile fell really quickly into a pout when he heard those calling for him

 

“Hi Bucky , Hi Chubby Tony!”

“Greetings James , Man of Chubbiness!”

“…..Bucky …Vega is grounded forever”

Bucky laughed kissing Tony’s pout , it was really too funny to see the genius pouting , he kissed his cheeks smiling 

“He called me man of chubbiness…Bucky I need your help to kill him”

“I’m sorry Tony , I can’t kill Vega’s boyfriend”

“…Wait what?”

“Oh right ! Stark! Your son said I’m his boyfriend!”

“Where did my baby get it from?”

Natasha laughed after a sip of her coffee , when the others looked at him , Tony whined looking at the ceiling

“Peter.”

“Peter told Vega he will help for the wedding”

“But…my little baby…Bucky no , he can’t marry Thor…”

“Am I so bad ?”

“No Thor , but the world isn’t ready for this mess to happen”

They laughed and Bucky kissed his cheek , Tony smiled back as Steve joined them and Tony told him about Thor , the man , of course , glared at the god of thunder .

“You better be a good man for my precious nephew .”

“Yes! Steve you’re right , tell him to be good with my precious baby boy!”

“Or I’ll send Iron Chubby after you.”

Everyone started laughing as Tony whined more looking at Bucky with sad big puppy eyes, as they were still laughing Bruce came in and sat next to them , Natasha came to him and left a cup of green tea on the coffee table then walked back to the others.

“Are you ok Brucie?”

“Yes , Tony , Bucky I finished testing some for what you asked me”

“Oh ….and you…got some good news for us?”

“Yes and …I need to ask you something too”

“Ok, go on….”

“The pill will work successfully on Bucky but..I would ask you two to let me study the ….weird gift Hydra left inside of him”

“But…why?”

“You want to help Natalya.”

“Yes Bucky …we want to try have a family , would you help us?”

“You helped us , of course I will”

“Thank you…”

“Brucie , we need to thank you too so , don’t worry , we will help you back.”

Bruce smiled to them and then left , a big smile on his face , a bigger smile was lighting up Bucky’s face and Tony couldn’t resist but kiss him.

“I love you Buckybear”

“Oh I love you too Chubby kitten”

Of course Tony pouted and whined again but that was still one of the best things in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Tony will face the chubby curse forever!


	16. Chapter 16

Tony rolled on his back enjoying the light coming from the window , he looked at his side and smiled watching Bucky , he was still asleep after the first night they could enjoy themselves after a year .  
Of course , now Tony’s brain was stuck with memories of the night before.

 

_Bucky moaned in his lap as Tony brushed his hands on the other’s back, stroking him lovingly as he kissed his chest, his tongue licked his nipple teasing the guy that kept moaning ,those strong arms were stroking his hair as Tony was exploring that body._   
_Bucky was perfect , his legs were wrapped around Tony’s waist , the genius grinned at his soldier as he brushed his fingers down his legs, the man was already naked , Tony liked to feel him , his clothes were still on but he could not waste even a minute undressing so as Bucky got naked he took him in his lap and started marking those muscles with his kisses and bites._

_“Do it again…the serum will not let them for long…please I need it”_

_Tony was happy to comply ,his fingers moved down teasing Bucky in his most private part ,Tony smirked as the soldier let out a squeaky moan._   
_Bucky blushed then groaned as he stood up and walked to their bed , Tony was up in a second , launching himself on the man, they fell on the bed laughing._   
_Tony smiled and kissed the other’s shoulder , Bucky stroked his arms smiling softly_

_“Do you have any plan for me Mister Stark?”_

_“So many plans….”_

_“I hope they involve me naked”_

_“Yeah …well…a lot of them…ok maybe everything I can think about now …”_

_“Hey …you know I’m naked right next to you?”_

_Tony smirked and pushed his hips forward pressing his hard erection between those perfect buttocks, the moan he got from Bucky made him smirk even more_

_“Tony …can you?”_

_“Tease you?”_

_“Oh please God , no! I waited for a year , we teased each other a lot”_

_Tony laughed at that then he grabbed the little bottle of lube in his pocket and took quickly off his clothes launching those away._

_“Where did you get that?”_

_“Secret.”_

_“Tony…if you don’t start giving me some Stark-fun time I’ll do it by myself without you”_

_“Hey! That’s cruel”_

_He pouted then bit his neck_

_“I should leave you like this but…you’re lucky you’re so gorgeous .”_

_Without waiting for his reply Tony poured some lube on his fingers then rubbed one around the rim of muscles teasing his soldier , when he heard a whimper coming from those lips Tony pushed it slowly inside, a moan came from Bucky as Tony started working him open , long minutes of teasing him then he added a second finger and moved those together. The soldier couldn’t stop moaning in his arms and Tony kept moving his fingers searching for the right spot , when Bucky started pleading him Tony knew he was doing a food job._

_“Tony , crap! I’m not made of glass ….do it!”_

_“Are you being bossy now?”_

_“I swear Tony if you ….OH!”_

_Tony chuckled as he pressed the large tip of his cock against Bucky’s hole , he held him close and wrapped an arm around his waist , the other free so he could stroke those long hair as he pushed his cock right inside of his man._   
_They were laying on their side , Tony could feel Bucky’s body clenching around the intruder for a long moment , he smiled kissing his neck_

_“Relax James.”_

_Bucky moaned at the name , he knew the effect of it , Bucky could melt just hearing Tony calling him like that and how could Tony resist ?_   
_The man was groaning as he started rocking his hips asking for more without a word too busy to moan for talking and Tony complied moving his hips slowly at first , when Bucky began calling his name between the moans and soft pleads Tony started moving quicker ._   
_As his cock hit that special spot inside Bucky , the man cried a moan , Tony grinned and kept assaulting his prostate with precise thrusts._

_“Tony….Tony …please I ..want to…”_

_“Do it…”_

_“With you…please…”_

_Bucky held his hand lacing their fingers together , his eyes were closed and his voice was cracking as he kept moaning._

_“A-antoshka!”_

_Tony groaned , hearing Bucky speaking russian was such a turn on for him…his breath fast as he kept taking his man enjoying those moans , when the other arched his back and spilled himself on the cover Tony couldn’t hold himself anymore , with a last push he filled Bucky with his orgasm._

_“James…”_

_Panting against the skin of Bucky’s shoulder Tony smiled , the other was kissing his hand. Minutes of cuddling passed when he finally pulled out of that warm body , but he was in love with a cruel man that pushed him right into the shower forcing him to take a shower as he changed the sheets and he was so evil to take a shower alone , poor Tony had to wait in bed all by himself._

_“Bucky….Buckybear…come here please…”_

_Bucky chuckled as he came into the room again, he smiled and joined Tony back under the covers smiling as he kissed his neck, Tony was pouting but he couldn’t resist stroking Bucky’s bare back._

_“We could have done it in the morning…”_

_“Tony …what if Vega woke up with a nightmare?”_

_“Oh…right…well …”_

_“Tony”_

_He looked down meeting those blue eyes , Tony smiled softly and kissed Bucky , the kiss ran quick from soft to a fierce make-out , of course he couldn’t just kiss the man._   
_Back cuddling each other Tony’s pout disappeared quickly , sleep came fast and they fell asleep still holding each other._

 

Tony smiled and kissed Bucky’s forehead , when those blue eyes looked at him , Tony was stuck …he was so beautiful . Bucky wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and kissed his lips smiling.

“Good morning ,Antoshka”

“Hey there , James”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Long time...yes I know! I hope you like these chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Bucky was beautiful that night ,well , he was always beautiful . Tony decided that he was going to propose that night , right after their date but Vega wasn’t happy about it , maybe , when they got back from their date Steve apologized showing them a very upset baby crying desperately.  
They spent the night trying to calm him down but nothing worked , when he felt like fainting could be a wonderful option Thor arrived and Vega stopped crying.

“Oh …Vega, you’re a Stark , you can’t cry because your boyfriend isn’t around!”

“Tony , you whine everytime I take ten steps far from you…”

“…Bucky! You’re not fair!”

They were so tired but the baby was sleeping peacefully now , Thor smiled and offered to take care of the baby as they went to sleep.  
When Tony woke up in the evening he stood up quickly searching for the little box , when he fell asleep he forgot to hide it and ….now that thing was nowhere … 

“Tony.”

“Yes…just a moment…”

Bucky’s metal hand left the little box on the nightstand as Tony looked up, he grabbed it then looked at him 

“Bucky …if you’re mad …I will not…”

“Tony , I’m from the ‘40s , you better be a gentleman”

He smiled and kissed his forehead chuckling then walked away leaving Tony there watching a door with big eyes.

The genius spent the entire day preparing everything , Bucky asked him to steal his breath? Tony was going to surprise him. 

Hours later when he guided the man on the roof laughing together as they reached the place he smiled when Bucky looked around , wide eyes , blushing amazed by what was in front oh him , stars were shining in the sky above them , a minute later fireworks were lighting up the sky writhing in big shining stars 

“Marry Me”

When Bucky looked at the man, Tony was on his knee holding the little box open showing him the ring 

“James Buchanan Barnes will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Bucky held his hand above his mouth , he knew Tony was going to ask him that but…crap …he never imagined all that …  
With a traitor sob he fell on his knees and kissed Tony , the man chuckled softly against his lips

“You should …you know…say yes , I hope you will at least…you know…”

“Tony …stop babbling…Yes , I’ll marry you now …forever …every day of my life”

The laughed together as Tony let the ring slide down his finger , as they watched it shine on his finger they heard a loud clap, looking down they could see everyone of their friends cheering for them.

It was a good moment, Tony had everything he wanted right here .  
He was going to have a family …soon.

“Hey! We need a date!”

He called for Bucky as they were walking back to share the news with Vega, the man laughed and looked back 

“I’m free whenever you want!”

Tony smiled and walked after him, when the baby giggled listening to the news from Bucky , Tony knew he was really going to have an happy life.

Now he just needed a date.

 

They were eating all together as everyone proposed a date for the wedding , Bucky was holding Vega helping the kid eating , Tony tried to give him a piece of pizza and now he was pouting because his cute mom refused to give him another piece of it.

“Tony , you’re grounded…”

“Bucky he needs to try pizza!”

“….you evil genius”

He laughed and kissed Vega’s cheek as the baby giggled when his dad passed him another little piece of pizza.

They were happy , Tony hoped he could make them happy even more in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry to update this so late!   
> I hope you like it!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Tony was nervously playing with his tie as he was waiting for the show to start , Pepper told him to prove everyone that they were happy and , more than anything, that Vega was an happy baby.  
Vega was now 1 year old , he could run and talk so well Tony was amazed by his smartness , his son was brilliant , he was sure of it , but how could he not be , he was his son and Steve told everyone stories about how clever Bucky was .   
Vega was looking around amazed by the lights as Bucky was talking with Pepper, Tony smiled and reached for the child , big blue eyes met him and he soon had a little koala in his arms.

“Everything is ok Vega , don’t worry , I’m just going to say everyone that my son is a cute little koala”

“Can I eat a donut dady?”

“Yes of course!”

“Don’t tell mama!”

“It’s a secret between us , but I’ll eat half of it”

The betrayed look on the kid’s face made Tony laugh , it was funny to see a little baby acting like him, but he was so proud of this young Stark.

“Dady , do you think they will like me?”

“Oh Vega, I’m sure they will love you and I’ll need to run away with you”

Vega giggled and hugged his chubby daddy tight , of course the baby never forgot that name and Tony loved him so much he let it go.   
Tony walked around showing Vega all the stuff the studio was using for the show , Vega was amazed by a big camera and he started talking in front of it explaining why he liked his blue socks more than the yellow ones , of course Tony was chuckling behind him and held his phone to record the baby.  
When they walked back to meet Bucky and Pepper Vega made grabby hands to Bucky and he complied happily holding the baby in his arms.

“I should do it too…”

“Tony you’re not that short , Bucky can’t hold you”

“Pepper! I’m sure he can do it!”

“Are you saying you want to be carried around?”

“Maybe…”

“We can talk about it”

Bucky was the best , Tony was sure of it now even more! 

The show started and Tony was happy to prove everyone he couldn’t be more happy , Bucky was joking showing everyone what a great guy he was , Tony loved that every moment of it , Bucky smiling telling everyone that he loved him and Vega giggling and curling in the big couch between them .   
Right before the end Tony announced that they were getting married in a month , everyone in the studio cheered for them and he was happy Bucky blushed poking his cheek. 

When they went back home everything seemed to go on so well Tony still thought he was dreaming. He was in his lab working on the new Iron Man suit and Vega was right next to him drawing his suit , right…the little boy wanted to be a superhero like his parents …well how could Tony resist to make a suit for him? Well it was easy to answer the question … Bucky.   
The man told him he was going to banish him from the lab for a year if he did so and , worse than that, no more cookies and milk for Tony and Vega and they couldn’t live without Bucky’s cookies!   
As Vega showed him his drawing Tony remembered how sad he was when Howard refused just to watch those.  
He held the drawing smiling as he took a look at the red little iron suit next to a bigger one , Vega drew them together , Tony was so happy his baby loved him. 

“It’s wonderful baby boy!”

“Thank you chubby dady!”

“Oh come on….”

“Hey Vega! Chubby boyfriend!”

“Bucky!”

“Oh sorry , I mean Tony , dinner is ready!”

As Bucky walked away as he came in Tony picked up Vega and walked right after him , a meal with his family , a man couldn’t ask for more.  
Tony had a boyfriend , a son and a wonderful and new drawing for the fridge…well he needed a bigger fridge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I don't know if people are still reading this story but thanks for your time! Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Everything was ready for that day, big green bouquets with white roses were decorating the lines of chairs along the main path. The path lead to a white gazebo with a clear roof decorated with long greens branches full of leaves and white roses , at the center of it there was the high altar were Tony would marry his boyfriend soon.  
The day was serene and a sweet breeze was shaking gently the palms behind the gazebo from where anyone could see the blue water of the ocean.  
That was the perfect location , Pepper chose it with the help of Steve , the two spent so many months working on the wedding that Tony felt a bit bad for them , they left the best to the couple. Bucky and Tony went shopping for their suits and wedding rings then they went on a date together before Tony had to leave because , as Rhodey said, you can’t see the bride before the wedding.  
He went to Malibu with Rhodey , there he was welcomed with a party , it was a funny night , his friends were there , even Steve came to celebrate with them even if he had to leave soon but it was ok … he was celebrating Bucky too.   
When Tony woke up that morning he was already smiling , drinking his coffee as usual he was already imagining a shiny ring at his finger .

 

“Hey Tones , ready to be an husband?”

“Hey Rhodey , ready to be a best man?”

Rhodey laughed and joined him , drinking their coffee they talked about the day , Tony couldn’t wait anymore , he wanted to see Bucky and Vega again , just a day and he was already missing his special boys.  
He got ready wearing the black suit Bucky picked for him, right when he was fixing his tie a giggle came from the door 

“Dady!”

“Oh! There’s my sunshine!”

 

Vega came to him giggling, he was wearing a suit similar to the one Tony was wearing , just the tie was different , the baby got a nice red tie 

“Did you pick the tie baby boy?”

“Yes! Aunt Nat said you would like it!”

“Oh I do!”

Smiling Tony walked to the location of the wedding carrying his son , there were all his friends waiting for them.   
Rhodey greeted him as Tony reached the main altar, Vega ran to Natasha who gave him a little pillow where two wedding rings were shining, the baby ran to sit on his chair in the first line there Thor was waiting for him, after a minute he heard the music start and a second after Bucky was walking down the main path , Steve got his arm and was walking his best friend to the altar, Wanda and Pepper were right before them launching rose petals on the grassy path then they sat on the chairs next to Vega .   
Steve walked to the main altar and gave Tony Bucky’s hand then walked the few steps so he could stand behind his friend as his best man.

Tony smiled clasping their hands together when the man smiled blushing he felt happy as never , the ceremony went on 

“James Buchanan Barnes you brought a big joy in my life , our son , the cutest baby in the world , you gave me a smile that is worth an entire life. I want to wake up and see it first thing in the morning for the rest of my life.”

“Anthony Edward Stark I love you , I love everything of you , I love when you start babbling about your projects , I love to watch you build things in your lab , I love watching you be a dad , I just love you so let me do it for the rest of my life.”

Vega walked to the main altar raising the pillow , Tony and Bucky kissed his cheeks and took the rings sliding them on their fingers.

Their friends cheered up clapping their hands for them as the priest declared them husbands , Tony wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer stroking his cheek as he kissed him for the first time as his husband.

He did it.

He married him.

Tony and Bucky were husbands, what was going to happen in their life from now on? Only time could tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !!! Thank you for reading this chapter too! I will update before Christmas with the last chapter , an epilogue for this little story! Let me know if you liked it!


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the last chapter of my work! As I promised I'm posting the epilogue right before Christmas and here I am! Christmas time for our story too!  
> I wanted to thank you all for the time you spent reading my story , for the kudos and the comments you left!  
> A big thank you to "Delphyn" that left a comment under every chapter I posted! Thank you a lot! Kudos for you too!
> 
> As always ...please leave a comment to let me know if you liked my work , thank you again you all!

Vega was in the lab with Tony , they were chatting and building the new suit , Tony loved to build things with his children , when Bucky called for them to join the family for dinner they rushed to the elevator and reached for the penthouse , as soon as they stepped inside a young girl rushed to hug Tony 

“Dad!”

“My sweet Ana Maria! My little girl is back finally”

"Come on dad I'm 25!"

"Still my little girl!"

 

The girl chuckled kissing her father’s cheek then jumped to hug his big brother, then the three walked to the dining room where Edwin and Margaret were decorating the table, the 12 years older twins saw them and ran to hug their brother 

“No hug for dad??”

“Daddy is grounded!”

“But..it’s Christmas time!”

“And you ate all the cookies”

“Bucky, they asked me to!”

“Sure, just one kids!"

Edwing and Margaret smiled and hugged their dad happily, Tony loved those moments, every hug he received from his kids was a blessing ,Bucky smiled at his husband as Ana came to him to pick up Grant and Tony ran to pick up Virginia , the toddlers twins were growing up too fast , well all their kids did but Tony wanted them to be babies forever so that didn’t count.  
Vega joined Bucky in the kitchen to help him cooking and after half an hour dinner was served and the family sat together eating.  
When the night came and the kids fell asleep on the couch Tony wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and dragged him closer.

“We make wonderful babies”

“Tony , we have already six kids, three boys and three girls as you wished , it’s enough”

Bucky smiled and kissed his husband’s lips , even pouting that man was wonderful , Tony kissed his forehead and hugged him tight

“You’re right , well, I think I can’t make Steve whine anymore”

“When you told him a year ago we were waiting for our second couple of twins he whined so long that even Wanda laughed”

“I’m glad they had Vera , she is Vega’s best friend and that little boy of them …damn Pietro is such a …”

“Official jerk like his father , Edwin and him are so close , those kids are a menace …”

“A punk menace like you two.” 

“ Hey!”

It was Bucky’s turn to pout and Tony’s one to kiss that away from his lips , but that was never a problem.

“I love you Buckybabe”

“I love you too Tony”

As their parents were having a moment for themselves Vega reached for the roof , he looked around then smiled at the stars , as he was walking back inside he heard a little thud then a big hand rubbed his back, Vega smiled and looked back smiling as his boyfriend.

“Hey there , ready for our first Christmas together”

“We spent a lot of Christmas days together in the past…”

“But this is the first one as a couple”

“Oh right! Then we should start with the first tradition of your planet”

“What…?”

Vega laughed as he was dragged back inside , a smirk appeared on his lips as they stopped under the mistletoe , there the boyfriend shared a kiss. Smiling Vega stroked his cheek then hugged him tight happy he was there with him.

“Do you think your parents will kill me now?”

Vega laughed looking up at him ,it was still funny to see a man big like him being scared for something like that.

“We’re being together for a year Thor , they don’t hate you , don’t worry , I love you”

“ I love you too .But , what if..”

“Thor!

Vega smiled looking at his dad , the man was laughing so hard , he looked back in the living room where Bucky still was 

“You lost 20 dollars honey!”

“Damn Thor! I thought better of you!”

Tony went back to his husband where he was joined soon by Vega who dragged a whining Thor with him , sitting on the couch Tony asked Friday to put on a Christmas movie they could watch together. It was Christmas time after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like my work , this is my first work ever and I'm not english so I probably made a lot of mistakes please let me know if you like it! Thank you !!
> 
> The next chapter will come soon!!!


End file.
